El que más me ha amado”
by La Diosa Saiya
Summary: sumimasen, siento el retraso pero ya me arreglaron mi pc y pronto vaca de la univ. asi que me dedicare a grandes capitulos. se los prometo. ya pueden dejerme rewiens.
1. "El encuentro: Feliz cumpleaños"

"El encuentro: Feliz cumpleaños"  
  
y todo comenzó............. con la llegada de un maravilloso regalo.  
  
El atardecer llegaría pronto a kyoto al igual que un carruaje el cual transportaba dentro de este a un extraño joven extranjero.  
  
El joven se acerco mas a la ventanilla para poder apreciar el paisaje, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. En verdad lo era, la ciudad de sus sueños, ese nostálgico y conmovedor ambiente le reconfortaba. El joven dejo de ver el paisaje para hundirse en su asiento y darle otro sorbo a su vino italiano. "podría vivir por siempre en este paraíso terrenal, mi paraíso" Pensó.  
  
El carruaje había llegado a su destino. el joven con un japonés muy formal y con extrema caballerosidad le agradeció al señor que lo había transportado, y cargado sus maletas a su nueva residencia. Le pago con algunas monedas.  
  
Joven: Arigatou-domo.  
  
El señor asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Joven: Sumimasen, demo... ¿vive usted en kyoto?.  
  
Señor: Hai.  
  
Joven: sabe usted señor....  
  
Señor: hijimo Outa.  
  
Joven: pues bien Outa-san, me gustaría saber si conoce un restaurante llamado Aioya.  
  
Outa: Hai, es el mejor restaurante de todo kyoto además de ser la guarida de los omniwa Banshus.  
  
El joven le brindo una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
Outa: el restaurante esta a tres cuadras de este lugar. Es fácil de localizar.  
  
El joven asintió complacido por la información.  
  
Joven: Arigatou-domo Outa-san, quizás pase mas tarde a cenar por allá.  
  
Outa: como no conoce kyoto puedo ser su guía por la ciudad, todo por un bajo precio, por supuesto. Además señor...  
  
Joven: William Lou Brent.  
  
William sonrió para si, el hecho de no mencionar la palabra Lord antes de su nombre había sido un buen indicio de que era libre......al menos por un tiempo.  
  
Outa: como le decía, un buen precio, además que ya usted me conoce.  
  
William: Arigatou, pero ya tengo guía. De todas formas lo llamare para solicitar de nuevo sus servicios. Se acerco al hombre y le dio otra moneda mas por la información.  
  
Outa: ya sabe lou..  
  
William: no se preocupe Outa-san, solo llámeme William.  
  
Outa: Hai. William-san.  
  
Hijimo Outa pensaba en la actitud tan humilde del joven mientras tomaba las riendas de los caballos de su carruaje. su superioridad y diferencia se notaba no solo por su vestimenta la cual llevaba un corte ingles sino por su educación y carácter.  
  
  
  
William Lou Brent observaba su habitación, no queria perder el tiempo en desempacar así que saco de una de las maletas un atuendo típico japonés el cual lo había mandado a hacer en su país. No queria parecer diferente aunque ya de por si lo era, solo menos llamativo.  
  
El kimono era azul oscuro, de tela muy fina digno de un caballero adinerado; era simplemente hecho a su medida. acentuaba su fuerte personalidad.  
  
Antes de irse tomo su reloj de bolsillo, lo apretó en su mano y lo introdujo dentro de su GI.  
  
  
  
  
  
Todos los omniwa Banshus estaban de un lado para otro atendiendo a todos los invitados, el viejo okina había exagerado en cuanto invitaciones se refería, el Aioya estaba repleto hasta de personas poco conocidas, pero que mas daba, era un acontecimiento que solo ocurría una vez en toda la vida.  
  
Toda la parte trasera del Aioya había sido decorada perfectamente para la ocasión. Kuro y Omasu recibían a los invitados mientras que Okon y Shiro servían los deliciosos bocadillos que preparaban en el restaurante. Okina estaba detrás de unas jovencitas que había invitado expresamente.  
  
Omasu: todo nos quedo perfecto, mira como esta la gente, no paran de comer y de bailar.  
  
Kuro: así es, después de todo es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto. Misao estará contenta cuando vea todo esto.  
  
En ese instante un Shiro muy agitado llego adonde estaban, estaba sofocado.  
  
Omasu (asustada): ¿Qué pasa?, algún problema, habla no te quedes callado!!.  
  
Kuro: Omasu si dejas de ahorcarlo hablara, no crees?. ^_^  
  
La ninja dejo de ahorcarlo.  
  
Shiro(dramático): a pasado algo!!.  
  
Omasu y Kuro: ¡¿Nani?!. Ambos estaban asustados, la expresión de su compañero les trasmitió el deseo de correr a buscar sus armas.  
  
Shiro: se acabo el sake!!!.  
  
Los ninjas se vieron con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
Omasu y Kuro: ¡Nani!!!.  
  
Omasu: como te atreves bakayaro!! A asustarme de esa manera, pensé que era algo mas grave. eso no es tan grave, si se acabo se acabo y punto!!.-le dijo la ninja muy alterada ahorcando nuevamente a Shiro.  
  
Shiro: es que si no llevo mas sake Seijuro-san se ira, esta armando tremendo show junto con el cabeza de pollo.  
  
Omasu: Kuro!!!, que estas esperando para ir, vamos, Haiyaku!!, Haiyaku!!, si Hiko-sama se va ustedes pagaran las consecuencias, entendieron.- dijo con expresión asesina.  
  
Los jóvenes ninjas se fueron lo mas rápido del lugar para comprar mas sake. Omasu suspiro y bajo la cabeza, "esos tontos nunca cambiaran" pensó. ¿??: Konban wa. Perdone usted por molestar demo.... Okina-sama vive aquí?.  
  
Silencio...  
  
¿?: ¿señorita?, ¿¿se encuentra bien??.  
  
Omasu estaba en las nubes, un ser divino cayo a la tierra, era realmente apuesto. Sus ojos azules, tan azules, nunca había visto un azul tan intenso. su cabello negro, cortado al estilo occidental, se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche. su piel sumamente blanca y delicada. Era irónico todo en él era intenso, sus ojos, su pelo, su piel. Y por supuesto el toque era aun mas intenso.  
  
Omasu: Sumimasen. Doozo, estaba pensando en otra cosa.- le dijo algo nerviosa. Se inclino un poco.  
  
El joven también hizo lo propio y se inclino con extrema educación.  
  
Omasu: pues no se ha equivocado, okina si vive aquí. Lo llamare en seguida. ¿Cuál es su nombre?.  
  
¿?: Sumimasen, debí hacerlo antes. soy William Lou Brent. Pero no se preocupe usted debe seguir recibiendo invitados, no hay prisa volveré otro día.  
  
Omasu: por supuesto que no!!, pase y diviértase, le gustara el ambiente y no hay pero que valga.  
  
William se sorprendió pero le agradeció la invitación con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Omasu: okina debe estar junto con los invitados de Tokio.  
  
William: arigatou-gozaimaz.  
  
El joven se adentro al lugar. Cuando llego a la parte trasera de la casa, admiro calladamente la hermosa y simple decoración japonesa, muy diferente a las grandes fiestas inglesas a las cuales tenia que ir, muchas veces en contra de su voluntad. Las luces de colores que eran sostenidas por largas y fuertes cintas las cuales a su vez estaban decoradas con rosas blancas y rojas.  
  
Algunas ramas de árboles tenían adornos típicos, además de colores muy llamativos los cuales la oscuridad de la noche le obsequiaba un poco de discreción. Siguió contemplando el lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaba alejando demasiado de la muchedumbre, justo cuando se iba a devolver para buscar a okina-sama unos sollozos lo detuvieron. Lo siguió inconscientemente y pudo divisar a una criatura terrenal que poseía la belleza de las diosas.  
  
William: ¿Por qué llora usted señorita?.  
  
La joven no miro, solo dejo de sollozar para contestarle al desconocido.  
  
¿?: es que yo nunca podré.... nunca.... podré hacer que él me llegue a mirar . él se muestra encantador con esas arpías arregladas.-sollozo, se abrazo más a si misma.  
  
William: veo que usted no esta arreglada para la ocasión.- dijo amablemente.  
  
¿?: es que no quise, no es mi estilo, no se por que a Jiya se le ocurrió celebrar mi cumpleaños. Pero en fin todos están muy a gusto.  
  
William: debería solo por esta vez arreglarse para la ocasión, y estoy seguro que se vera mucho mas hermosa que todas esas mujeres a las cuales usted le llama "arpías arregladas". -le dijo con el mismo tono. Si gusta yo seré su acompañante esta noche, me sentiré un hombre sumamente agradecido.  
  
La joven levanto el rostro, limpio los rastros de lagrimas y observo al joven, se sonrojo al instante y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.  
  
William se arrodillo delante de ella y la tomo por la barbilla, haciendo que ésta lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
William: Hai!- le sonrío- yo estoy completamente seguro. Mucho mas hermosa.  
  
La joven se levanto sobresaltada, un hombre demasiado atractivo la llamaba hermosa, a ella!!.  
  
¿?: ¿Es que no lo conozco?.  
  
William: eso es muy fácil de arreglar.- se inclino un poco-. Mi nombre es William Lou Brent, soy ingles y estoy en kyoto por asuntos familiares, busco a okina-sama. La joven anfitriona me invito, en realidad no queria molestar. Le dijo con extrema educación.  
  
¿?: por supuesto que no molesta, es usted mi invitado y además mi acompañante de esta noche. Mi nombre es Makimachi Misao y soy la nieta de okina.  
  
William: makimachi-dono esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario por usted en este lugar.  
  
Misao: solo digame misao-san.  
  
William: y bien misao-san que espera para que ese Baka se de cuenta de lo que no pudo disfrutar esta noche.  
  
Misao le sonrió y se marcho aprisa del lugar.  
  
William: la verdad la esperaría toda una vida.......... mientras este árbol me hará compañía  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
Por Dios!!!. Déjenme ver.  
  
Este es mi primer capitulo de mi fic "El que más me ha amado" , y como ya se han dado cuenta es sobre misao, un ingles y otras cositas más.  
  
El próximo capítulo súper interesante. ¿Pues de que trata?. Un petit resumen: veremos a un Aoshi indiferente (cuando no ~_~), a un ingles dando una larga explicación ( y que!! Resultados ^_^ ), a una misao molesta y celosa ( cuando no!! *_*). Eso y mucho mas en...... "Un destino: la obligación de pertenecer a otros".  
  
Ya saben cualquier cosa ........  
  
Charlenever@hotmail.com  
  
Sayonara!!!! 


	2. Un destino: la obligacion de pertenecer ...

"Un destino: la obligación de pertenecer a otros".  
  
  
  
  
  
Un hombre como de algunos cuarenta años tomaba el té en un hermoso y amplio jardín. Le gustaba sentir la brisa otoñal de Inglaterra, observar detenidamente las hojas caer de los árboles, esa calma y nostalgia lo embriagaban. Una presencia conocida interrumpió su ensimismamiento.  
  
¿?:Lord Hamilton, unas personas poco educadas están esperándolo en su despacho.  
  
Lord H: aun no te acostumbras a mis nuevos guardaespaldas, en fin, este es un buen lugar para hablar, tráelos.  
  
El mayordomo de Lord Hamilton se adentro a la gran mansión, en búsqueda de los guardaespaldas.  
  
Lord Hamilton suspiro, paso de una actitud calmada a una de mucha preocupación "las cosas están cada vez peor". " por Dios, ¿Por qué?, William, ¿Por qué te fuiste?".  
  
El señor entro sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como buscando algo, lo encontró y saco una foto donde estaban su hermosa hija Lady Hamilton y su prometido. se fijo en su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios. " mi hija tenia razón, unos ojos azules intensos que mostraban siempre una gran determinación".  
  
Lord Hamilton: William, deseo sinceramente al igual que tu que todo esto termine pronto.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao se observó detenidamente en el espejo, aun no creía que la persona reflejada en el espejo fuese ella.  
  
Misao: aun no me lo creo, me veo muy bien, Arigatou-gozaimaz, Kaoru-chan y Megumi-chan.  
  
Kaoru: Dou itashimemashite, es más, es un placer, sabía que este kimono te quedaría perfecto y no me equivoque fue hecho justo para ti misao.  
  
Megumi: Kaoru, no te olvides del hermoso trabajo que hice en misao, mira que acomodar tanto pelo, un perfecto maquillaje. Se ve divina, además de que parece mucho mayor a una joven de solo dieciocho años.  
  
Tanto Kaoru como Megumi rieron victoriosas por el resultado de su "trabajito" con misao.  
  
Megumi: una cosa mas misao-chan, solo por esta noche deja las niñadas de estar peleando con Yahiko o con cualquiera, seria bueno que aprendieses a ignorar tontos comentarios.  
  
Kaoru asintió dándole la razón a Megumi.  
  
Misao: ¡o claro!. ¿Me guío de su autocontrol?.-dijo mirando muy inquisitivamente a ambas chicas-.  
  
Kaoru y Megumi se miraron un poco molestas pero al ver a misao sonriendo, se sonrojaron.  
  
Megumi: pues bien misao, si quieres adelantar algo con el señor de las nieves o con cualquier otro joven deberías hacernos caso.  
  
Misao: daijoubu, daijoubu. Dijo resignada.  
  
Misao recordó al joven que la esperaba, era muy apuesto y definitivamente algo en él le llamaba la atención.  
  
Kaoru: bueno, será mejor que bajáramos, de seguro nos están esperando, yo quiero bailar con mi kenshin, ya saben, Koibito!!.  
  
Megumi(con sus orejitas de zorro): no tienes por que decir algo que es obvio .  
  
Misao: por que no bajan ustedes primero , yo las alcanzo luego.  
  
Megumi y Kaoru: Hai.  
  
Cuando ambas jóvenes salieron misao miro la ventana de su habitación, levanto un poco su hermoso kimono y salió por ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
William estaba esperando a misao en el mismo lugar, estaba pensando en algunas cosas que deseaba olvidar pero que eran inevitables ya que formaban parte de lo que él es.  
  
"La familia me necesita pero en este momento yo necesito encontrarme y cuando finalmente lo logre volveré a pertenecer a los demás".  
  
El joven se encontraba tan ensimismado que no se percato que alguien había llegado.  
  
Misao: Sumimasen, no sabia que me tardaría tanto.  
  
William: una espera que valió la pena. El joven miraba a misao encantado pero a la vez un poco melancólico.  
  
El joven le brindo su mano y misao un poco sonrojada coloco la suya encima de esta, guiándola hacia su fiesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiko Seijuro se había calmado, ya tenia mucho sake para el resto de la noche y Sanosuke Sagara (nuestro cabeza de pollo), estaba tirado en el pasto sumamente tomado, tenia los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba y le respondía a todo el que le reprochaba algo.  
  
Kenshin: no debiste beber tanto sano, hacer una competencia de sake con Sensei Hiko, es una barbaridad.  
  
Hiko: nadie puede conmigo ^_^ .  
  
Okina: Kaoru-dono , esta segura que misao le dijo que vendría enseguida.  
  
Kaoru: por supuesto, ella debe de estar por llegar. "adonde pudo haber ido"  
  
Megumi: si no llega se la vera conmigo, tardamos mucho en arreglarla. Dijo con enojo.  
  
Okina con corazones en los ojos: mi pequeña misao ya tiene dieciocho años, ya es toda una mujercita, le presentare algunos jóvenes dignos de kyoto, quien sabe y tengamos una boda!!!.  
  
Kenshin: oro!!!!!!.  
  
Aoshi que se encontraba en el grupo escucho las palabras "boda" "muchachos" "mujer" y "misao" no les justo para nada y decidió intervenir.  
  
Aoshi: okina, misao aun es muy joven.  
  
La voz de Aoshi sorprendió al grupo pero otra voz entrometida los dejo a todos con ojos de platos (menos Aoshi).  
  
Sanosuke: no creo... la comadreja...... es muy hermosa, ya es toda una mujer.  
  
Megumi: quien te dio vela en este entierro, cabeza de pollo.  
  
Hiko: okina tiene razón, no ven lo hermosa que esta esa chiquilla además viene muy bien acompañada.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver adonde Hiko miraba y se encontraron tremenda sorpresa.  
  
Aoshi la miraba aun incrédulo, misao parecía un ángel. Su pelo suelto decorado con pequeños jazmines, dos mechones caían delante, sus labios pintados ligeramente con un rosa al igual que la tela que rodeaba su cintura. Llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco el cual llevaba en los bordes bordado flores de cerezo. Era una belleza intocable, sublime. Lo único que no cuadraba era ese hombre extraño a su lado.  
  
Okina: por fin, misao como te tardaste, oye y quien es el joven.  
  
William: Gomen, mi nombre es William Lou Brent, soy ingles y he venido para buscar a okina-sama, sin embargo, no me esperaba que su hermosa nieta (mira a misao, ésta se sonroja) estuviese de cumpleaños. Así que como buen caballero ingles y al saber que no tenia acompañante, decidí ofrecerle mi compañía lo cual ella acepto.  
  
Megumi y Kaoru se miraban con cierta picardía y pequeñas risas.  
  
Hiko, Sanosuke y kenshin miraron discretamente a Aoshi, esperaban alguna reacción al no obtenerla, se dieron por vencidos, realmente shinomori era un caso perdido.  
  
Misao: William-san, ellos son mis amigos de kyoto, él es Himura kenshin, el que esta tirado en el pasto es Sagara Sanosuke, y ellas son mis amigas Megumi-chan y Kaoru-chan.  
  
William: un placer, encantado de conocerlos. -dijo con su acostumbrada educación-. Misao: él es Seijuro Hiko, un artesano, amigo de la familia. Él es okina y el que esta recostado del árbol es Aoshi-sama.  
  
Okina: William-san, sígame, podremos hablar mas cómodamente dentro del Aioya.  
  
El joven lo siguió pero no sin antes.  
  
William: espéreme misao-san, volveré enseguida. Acto seguido el joven delicadamente beso su mano dejando a misao sonrojada y algo extrañada.  
  
Sanosuke: increíble comadreja, ya tienes un pretendiente extranjero.  
  
Misao: no me llames comadreja, cabeza de pollo.-dijo alterada-.  
  
Kaoru miro con cierto reproche a misao lo cual hizo que ésta se sintiese avergonzada.  
  
Misao: Sagara, el no es mi pretendiente, es muy educado eso es todo.  
  
Megumi: misao-chan pero no me digas que el joven no es apuesto, es un excelente candidato. -dijo guiñándole un ojo, tenia sus orejitas de zorro-.  
  
Misao: pues..... Hai!!, es muy apuesto, pero solo eso.... Megumi por dios que preguntas haces!!.  
  
Kenshin: no se, a mi me parece algo misterioso. Para que querrá hablar con okina un hombre que viene de tan lejos.  
  
Aoshi que estaba escuchándolo todo decidió hablar.  
  
Aoshi: pienso lo mismo.  
  
Hiko: lo que mas me extraño fue ver la expresión de sorpresa de okina cuando el joven dijo su apellido.  
  
Aoshi: nos enteraremos pronto solo hay que esperar.  
  
  
  
Okina llevo al joven William a una habitación apartada del Aioya, nunca pensó que escucharía ese apellido de nuevo, Lou Brent..., definitivamente una enorme sorpresa pero, ¿Por qué tenia la sensación de que ese apellido traería problemas?.  
  
  
  
Fin del 2do capitulo.  
  
Realmente les debo una disculpa. pensé que avanzaría más en la trama, se me hizo un poco largo además de que necesitaba detallar algunas cosas que eran imprescindibles para continuar con la historia en una manera mas clara, a mi no me gusta como escritora de cualquier cosa dejar cabos sueltos, es por eso que se me hizo difícil demo..... les prometo, Honto!!, que les detallare el por que de William en la vida de nuestros omniwa Banshus y cual es la relación de okina con ese apellido, que demonios le pasa a nuestro hombre de hielo. Les tengo una SORPRESOTA!!! En el próximo capitulo (ojala no me maten). "Una verdad: ilusiones en vano".  
  
Ya saben cualquier tomatazo, verdura, insultos a esta humilde servidora: charlenever@hotmail.com La Diosa Saiya.  
  
Ja ne!!!!! 


	3. Una verdad, iluciones en vano

"Una verdad: ilusiones en vano".  
  
  
  
  
  
He aquí el amor, fuera de todo renglón conocido, profundo, amargo, para quienes no lo conocen. Complicado para quienes no lo entienden y lejano para aquellos que no lo sienten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okina se sentó sobre el tatami y William lo imito.  
  
William: okina-sama que esta conversación quede entre nosotros.  
  
Okina con un semblante serio: Hai.  
  
William: tengo entendido que usted y mi padre Lord Charles Lou Brent fueron amigos en tiempos difíciles.  
  
Okina asintió y dijo: de seguro ya sabes la historia por completo, pero lo que me interesa saber ahora es para que me necesita. Una deuda es una deuda. Y yo le debo a su padre.  
  
William: muy bien. Le contare todo desde un principio. Mi padre me dijo antes de morir que si necesitara alguien de confianza viniera hacia usted, por eso estoy aquí, necesito su ayuda.  
  
Okina: le escucho William-san.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todos los invitados de la fiesta se estaban retirando, ya era muy tarde, misao y los demás omniwa Banshus despedían a sus invitados, cuando por fin todos se habían marchado se incorporaron al grupo.  
  
Kaoru: ya es tarde, nosotros nos iremos a dormir.  
  
Yahiko: ¿Quién.. yo???. No tengo sueño.  
  
Kaoru: ya dije, nos iremos a dormir!!! Y tu también kenshin, seria bueno que des el ejemplo.  
  
Kenshin: oro!!!.  
  
Kaoru: en fin, nosotros nos retiramos. Konban wa.  
  
Todos: Konban wa.  
  
La joven kamiya los tomo por las orejas y se los llevo arrastrándolos por todo el camino hasta llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones. ^_^  
  
Hiko: además de tarde esto ya esta muy aburrido, así que yo mejor me voy.  
  
Omasu y okon: no!!!!. Ambas se colocaron en sus brazos.  
  
Hiko: por que no me acompañan, bellas damas hasta la salida. Escoltar a este magnifico invitado, no les tomara mucho tiempo.  
  
Omasu y okon(ambas con corazoncitos en sus ojos): Hai!!.  
  
Megumi: bueno yo también me retiro, Ja ne misao.  
  
Misao: Ja ne.  
  
Sanosuke: oye kitsune, me podrías ayudar a levantar.  
  
Megumi: que remedio. Dijo mientras levantaba a sano de muy mala manera y se lo llevaba adentro del Aioya.  
  
Todos se habían ido dejando a misao y a Aoshi solos, no fue expresamente solo fue una coincidencia.  
  
Aoshi estaba recostado de un árbol con sus brazos entrecruzados y sus ojos cerrados, misao lo saco de su concentración.  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama.  
  
Aoshi: dime.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo, por estar presente y compartir con todos.  
  
Aoshi se le acerco lentamente, misao comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba en las nubes soñando despierta con cosas imposibles, cayo brutalmente de sus sueños cuando su Aoshi-sama le entrego un pequeño libro.  
  
Aoshi: feliz cumpleaños misao.  
  
Misao leyó lo que decía la portada del libro y lo pronuncio en voz alta: "Haikus". Basho.  
  
Aoshi: el libro es interesante, espero sea de tu agrado. Oyasumi nasai.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo Aoshi-sama. Konban wa.  
  
La joven no podía apartar la mirada de su Aoshi-sama mientras lo veía partir, su corazón latía más aprisa, definitivamente era un buen principio, había pensado en ella y no solamente eso, le había obsequiado un libro.  
  
Misao estaba mas que ilusionada, pensaba que su Aoshi-sama estaba empezando a quererla. Observo el libro y lo abrió, en la primera pagina había una dedicatoria, la leyó en voz alta.  
  
Misao:  
  
"Para misao"  
  
Espero sinceramente que pases este día junto con nosotros, tu familia, la que siempre te protegerá y cuidara hasta que seas toda una mujer. Ojala poder llegar a ser para ti el hermano mayor que siempre quise ser pero mientras tratare de portarme como tal.  
  
Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí, yo estoy sumamente agradecido y por eso estaré contigo siempre para protegerte.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Misao lloro como una niña, "su hermano", aun no lo podía creer. Corrió hacia su habitación, lanzo el libro y se tiro en su futón llorando a mas no poder. El amanecer llegó de improvisto. Tocó suavemente los ojos de misao, los cuales miraban fijamente a la nada, hinchados. Aparte de un sabor de amarga realidad en su existencia.  
  
Misao Makimachi pensaba profundamente, de hecho lo hacia desde que su corazón fue roto la noche anterior.  
  
"Hermano, ¿cómo un hermano?. Dooshite, ¿Dooshite?, Dooshite!!! . Kuso!!!. Acaso me merezco este infierno. Acaso no soy mujer para él.  
  
Toc, toc.  
  
  
  
"Una niña, hasta que seas mujer......... entonces para Aoshi-sama no soy una mujer, solo soy alguien a quien debe cuidar, alguien que le debe agradecimiento. No siente y nunca sentirá nada por mi".  
  
Toc, toc.  
  
"Debo dejar de lamentarme, al menos lo tengo conmigo vivo, aunque no me ame kami me lo devolvió. Hannia-sama me lo dijo. Yo lo seguiré cuidando, aun signifique mi propia autodestrucción. Le debo ilusión, y un amor imposible. Debo conformarme, debo hacerlo".  
  
  
  
Toc, toc.  
  
  
  
" Debo, debo.......... seguir viviendo. Ser más fuerte, menos impulsiva. Al menos tratar de sobrevivir con este maldito desengaño. Morir, vivir, me da igual. Debo ser para los demás, solo por los demás........"  
  
  
  
Toc , toc.  
  
Misao por favor, ya es tarde, levántate no seas perezosa, ya paso tu cumpleaños.  
  
Misao: Omasu iré enseguida.  
  
Omasu: ¿puedo entrar?.  
  
Misao: no te preocupes Omasu-chan. Pronto estaré con nuestros invitados.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El kenshin-gumi estaba reunido esperando a misao para desayunar. Todos los omniwa Banshus, y un invitado extra conocido muy poco. Por lo cual llevo a mas de dos a mirar inquisitivamente al joven hombre, lo observaban como algo inusual. Nadie pregunto que hacía el joven allí. solo sabían que era invitado del viejo okina, el cual estaba muy callado esa mañana y no solo eso, más serio de lo acostumbrado....  
  
Esperaban a misao. Ese día los invitados de Tokio volverían a su casa y querían pasar unos momentos mas con sus amigos de Kyoto.  
  
Misao llegó y se sentó calladamente al lado de okina, al frente le daba Aoshi-sama, a su lado Himura y al lado de este, ese extranjero que conoció la noche pasada.  
  
Todos la miraban calladamente, no entendían el porque la enérgica de misao había entrado como un espectro. Esperaban una respuesta a su estado. Ella sonrió.  
  
Misao: ¿por qué todos me miran así?. Acaso no recuerdan a la hora que nos fuimos a dormir!!!. Tengo mucho sueño eso es todo. Dijo dando un bostezo, el cual convenció a casi todos. A casi. Kenshin y Aoshi la miraban inquisitivamente preguntándole discretamente con la mirada el verdadero motivo. Ella solo los ignoro. Dándole más fuerza a las suposiciones de kenshin y dejando a Aoshi mas confundido, por supuesto dentro de su impasibilidad.  
  
Todos empezaron a hablar de todo un poco, a pelearse, cosas normales. Mientras degustaban el delicioso desayuno que había preparado Okon. Misao solo estaba callada tomando algo de agua, pensando lejanamente. Poco a poco le daba sorbos al liquido refrescante el cual bajaba lentamente sin darse cuenta se percato en ese momento que alguien a parte de los espadachines la miraba pero su mirada era dulce y ella se refugio en esa pizca de salvación color azul cielo. La tensión volvió el ruido de la pelea entre la busu de kenshin y Yahiko, la pelea entre un bocado extra que tomo Shiro y una desaprobación de la cocinera Okon en un silencio sepultural.  
  
Todavía todos se preguntaban:  
  
¿ Qué hace ese extranjero allí?, ¿Qué demonios busca?...................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Termine por fin el tercer capitulo!!!!!!  
  
Perdónenme. Realmente muchos problemas me agobiaban y no me dejaban tomarle el timón a la historia. Prometo escribir mas a menudo, el cuatrimestre se acaba pronto y tendré tiempo para ustedes y mis fics.  
  
Aparte de este pues estoy escribiendo un fic Eriol- Tomoyo, que se llama "La coraza perfecta" si quieren ir a leerlo esta el primer capitulo. Ese fic significa mucho para mi, voy a tratar darle un matiz realista ya que las clamp, a mi parecer, crearon personajes muy buenos pero con una trama muy infantil y dulce, demasiado bueno para ser real. La personalidad de algunos personajes me sorprenden por eso me gustan.  
  
En fin espero que haya valido la pena este capitulo para ustedes.  
  
Dooshite: por que.  
  
Próximo capítulo:  
  
"Aoshi stripper"  
  
Aoshi: imposible!!, Que te crees, no abuses de mi personaje, niña.  
  
Diosa saiya: cuídate que yo no soy misao, yo te vuelo arriba!! ^_^ y nada de niña!. ^_~.  
  
Aoshi: Basta!!!!!!!. Podrías seguir con el fic.  
  
Diosa Saiya: muy bien, ok.  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
  
" kenshin besa a kitsune".  
  
Kaoru: estas loca, ni de broma!!!!!. Si te atreves a escribir algo sobre eso te las veras conmigo.  
  
Yahiko: busu cállate!!!!.  
  
Kaoru: a quien llamas busu, enano!!!!!.  
  
Diosa saiya: no empiecen otra vez me tienen mas que cansada con su pelea y otra cosa, estos personajes son míos y hago con ellos lo quiero.  
  
Kaoru(sonrisa siniestra): ¿estas segura de eso?.  
  
Diosa Saiya: por supuesto que si, la diosa nunca se equivoca. Plebeya!!! Jajajjajaj ^_^  
  
Noburo: te equivocas ^_^ jeje son míos y será mejor que sigas con el fic si no quieres que te demande por derecho de autor, los personajes solo son prestados, para que veas lo caritativo que soy jeje ^_^  
  
Diosa Saiya: muy bien!!, Ya ok, juro que me vengare de Kaoru muy pronto!!!!!!!. Lo que digas noburo. ^_~  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
  
"las estrellas estrelladas"  
  
Kaiosama: un momento eso es mío!!!!!. Jajjaa que buen chiste ese.  
  
Noburo: ¿ que es eso????. Ni te atrevas a entrar al disparatoso de Tori aquí.  
  
Diosa saiya: ves que tengo el poder jajajajjajjaja.  
  
Continuará................  
  
Próximo capitulo: "El dolor de no ser correspondido" 


	4. El dolor de no ser correspondido

EL Dolor de no ser correspondido.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usted se me llevo la vida.  
  
Usted no sabe lo que es el amor. Usted no sabe como ha destrozado a este pobre corazón. Que tan solo palpitaba con el sonido de su voz.  
  
(sopra contrariar)  
  
  
  
  
  
El joven William miraba pensativo las estrellas a través de la ventana de su nueva residencia en kyoto. No le gustaba recordar e incitar viejas heridas que aun en su totalidad no habían sido cerradas. Siempre estarían con él, en su pasado, en su presente y hasta en su futuro, definitivamente parte de su existencia. Se sentía después de años de paz, preso dentro de sus propios lazos. Esa maldita culpa jamás será pasajera aunque lo haya prometido.  
  
Se lo prometió a ella mientras escuchaba su ultimo aliento de vida y sentía que su cuerpo lo cubría en un manto rojo.  
  
Un sacrificio, un maldito sacrificio!!.  
  
Huyó de sí mismo por mucho tiempo, pero debía volver a reencontrarse por ella. además de afrontar las consecuencias de su lejanía a personas que dependían de el, especialmente de su difunto padre.  
  
Cargar con errores ajenos............ otra promesa más que cumplir...........  
  
Por lo menos las cosas pasaban rápido. Ya había encontrado a Okina-sama y a los Omniwa Banshus, y su necesidad de protección ya estaba saciada. Su padre se lo encomendó a su viejo amigo Jiya y éste había aceptado asumiendo toda la responsabilidad aunque el joven William se percato también de que lo que pedía conllevaba una falta a su honor.  
  
William se sintió aun peor pero no retrocedió.  
  
Una promesa es una promesa................  
  
Y un favor se paga con favor.................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi Shinomori había notado la seriedad del viejo Okina durante el desayuno de ese día. Los amigos de Tokio ya se habían marchado y el día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pues era lo que todo el mundo ansiaba después que el viejo había anunciado una reunión para esa noche, ya sabían parte del motivo "el ingles" , la otra parte sería aclarada esa noche. Particularmente para Shinomori, la curiosidad llegaba a extremos de preocupación, la cual jamás mostraba, por otra parte, la falta de vida de misao se notaba por todo el Aioya. Después de despedirse de sus amigos y del ingles se retiro a su habitación y no ha salido desde entonces a pesar de los regaños de Omasu y Okon.  
  
Cuando salió del templo para reunirse en el lugar acordado se sorprendió ligeramente cuando vio a todo el mundo con sus respectivos trajes. Pensó lo peor. Lo esperaban. Misao aun seguía fuera de si. Quien no lo notaba. Ausente, sentada en el tronco de un árbol. con sus ojos y su mente concentradas en la nada. ¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba?, ¿Qué sucedía con misao?. La voz de okina lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Okina: es un lugar apartado de la casa porque es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros y muchas veces las paredes escuchan. Ya sabrán ustedes que el joven William-san vino desde Inglaterra para verme. Es un encargo. Solo debo decirles que él es un joven muy importante en su país y sabe cosas de ministros de la corona inglesa que podrían perjudicarles. Su padre colaboró por un tiempo con estas personas influyentes y se dio cuenta de cosas que había hecho inconscientemente. Cuando descubrieron que Lord Charles Lou Brent sabia demasiado decidieron eliminarlo y al final lo lograron pero antes logro contarle a su hijo todo lo que pasaba y todo el mal que había hecho supuestamente por ordenes de la corona.  
  
Omasu: ¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia de tan lejos con nosotros?.  
  
Okina: pues dos cosas fundamentales. El padre de William-san fue un viejo amigo, era un antiguo omniwa Banshu, uno de los primeros. En tiempos de grandes necesidades el aportaba hasta su alma para que el grupo de ninjas llamados omniwa Banshus siguieran en pie.  
  
Shiro: entonces si era un omitsu tan importante, ¿por qué partió para otro país y no siguió luchando?.  
  
Okina: Sus padres eran ingleses por lo cual viajaba constantemente para Inglaterra pero en uno de esos viajes conoció a Lady Josefine, se enamoro y se caso. El continuo viajando pero su esposa se lo prohibió. al pasar los años nuestra comunicación quedo nula. Realmente no se que paso después hasta que su hijo me contó todo, lo cual me reservare porque solo me concierne a mi.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Por qué no se defendió solo, si su padre era un omitsu respetable, debió haberle enseñado algunas técnicas?  
  
Okina: por supuesto que sabe, y mas de lo que piensas pero lamentablemente esta solo y debe desconfiar de todos los de su circulo por eso acudió a nosotros en mandato de su padre. Él es un refugiado político y debemos crearle una vida falsa mientras este aquí. Y lamentablemente lo único que es correcto en lo cual he pensado hasta el cansancio.  
  
Okon: ¿Nani?.  
  
Okina: debemos crearle una vida. ellos buscan a un Lord, sin compromiso y adinerado. Nosotros lo convertiremos a un ingles pobre, comprometido y trabajando en la casa de su prometida. Ese es el acuerdo.  
  
Aoshi: pensó usted en todo y todo se hará.  
  
Okina los miro a todos con algo de culpa, miro cansadamente el rostro de Aoshi y vio en sus ojos algo de reprobación lo cual fue interrumpido por la pregunta faltante cuya respuesta atemorizaba grandemente a Shinomori.  
  
Omasu: okina, demo.... ¿ Quién será esa prometida?.  
  
Okina: por la edad y otras cosas. cosas como que todo el mundo los vio juntos el día de su cumpleaños.  
  
Todos miraron con reprobación al viejo el cual los miraba con el peso de la responsabilidad y las consecuencias.  
  
La aludida escuchó todo. supo enseguida que como okashira de los Onniwa Banshus su palabra era la ultima.  
  
Misao: si debemos hacerlo, debemos hacerlo y mas si es alguien tan importante como lo es William-san. Para mi no habrá ningún problema en fingir ser su prometida o su esposa, lo importante es salvar una o varias vidas.  
  
La okashira habló y todos la escucharon. no solo porque era una decisión difícil si no porque muy pocas veces se podía apreciar a una misao seria y ¿resignada?. Esa era el resultado de tanto dolor y mas aun notar que al señor de las nieves no le importaba nada.  
  
Okina: pues todo esta dicho. No tengo mas nada que agregar. Misao deberás empezar a usar kimono y pasear con William por kyoto. Por los rumores se debe empezar, una semana después se anunciará el compromiso. Deberás cambiar un poco tu manera de ser misao solo ante los demás. William-san esta enterado de todo, solo faltaba tu aprobación.  
  
Misao: Hai.  
  
La tristeza que reflejaba misao mientras miraba el fuego de la fogata fue percibida por todos. Ella se molesto, se recrimino así misma y después les grito a los demás.  
  
Misao: yo solo espero que todo se quede como farsa. Por que si se llega a propasar!!!!!!, yo lo!!  
  
Aoshi: yo lo mato. Termino de decir Aoshi antes de dirigirse al templo, dejando a los otros confundidos y a una misao aun mas enojada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
William estaba pensando en dormir cuando un pensamiento arribó en él:  
  
"Y si le traigo problemas a los omniwa Banshus, sería el colmo de males. De seguro mandarán a sus mejores hombres para eliminarme o arrestarme, solo dios sabría mi destino en su manos. Aunque eso realmente no me importa".  
  
"El alma se separo de mí el día en que josefine se sacrifico"  
  
Dijo con pesar y un dejo de melancolía suficientes como para no volver a vivir.  
  
" definitivamente jamás podré reencontrarme conmigo mismo. Vivo solo por promesas hechas y una autoimpuesta, que es la de vengar la muerte de mi padre, lo juro, pagaran por todo lo que nos hicieron"  
  
un pensamiento llevo al otro y al otro....... los cuales llevaron a Lord Lou Brent a terminar por quedarse despierto. El día de mañana era el inicio de una nueva vida. No importaba que fuese ficticia, lo importante es que es nueva.  
  
  
  
Algo diferente.......... algo que lo cambiara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa noche para la joven Makimachi fue igual o peor. Llevaba ya dos días seguidos sin dormir. Vueltas y vueltas daba sobre su futón, autocastigandose con la misma necedad de averiguar la respuesta del ¿Por qué? de su existencia tan vacía.  
  
  
  
"Pobres y afortunados seres humanos tan cambiantes. Llenos están de emociones y sentimientos. Que tortura más placentera".  
  
  
  
Un libro........ el mismo libro "Haikus", Basho.  
  
Lo tomo entre sus manos, lo abrió y volvió a releer la realidad. La acepto como suya y cambio de página. De seguro el contenido del libro le haría entender nuevas posibilidades de vivir aparte de la nueva vida que le esperaba a partir de mañana.  
  
Ya no le importaba que fuese ficticia. Lo importante es que es nueva.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El sol acaricio radiante el rostro de misao, la cual llevaba pocos minutos de haberse dormido. Entre sus brazos un libro la acompañaba, lo sostenía como si fuese el baúl de sus lamentos.  
  
Un sonido leve desde la puerta despertó a la okashira .  
  
Misao: pasa esta abierta.  
  
La omitsu Okon entró con algunos elegantes kimonos, dignos de una señorita. Misao los miró resignada, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos pero definitivamente los usaría.  
  
Okon: Misao, debes estar lista. He venido a arreglarte para el encuentro con tu prometido William-san.  
  
Misao: Arigatou-domo Okon. Doozo, me podrías preparar el baño.  
  
Okon: para eso estoy aquí. Te traje unas sales aromáticas que de seguro te relajaran. Lo prometo. Dijo con poco entusiasmo.  
  
Misao: Okon, las cosas saldrán bien, no te preocupes. Me adaptare a cualquier circunstancia, además yo acepte. Le dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa para alentarla.  
  
  
  
Okon: sabes misao-chan, nadie sabe si esa mentira se convierta en realidad. Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo picaramente.  
  
  
  
Con estas palabras la ninja salió de la habitación dejando a la okashira muy sonrojada. No pensó en esa posibilidad la cual era mas que imposible. Su corazón estaba ocupado; "el trabajo es el trabajo y su fin era evitar un rastreo rápido. Darle tiempo para conseguir ayuda".  
  
Eso se decía..............  
  
Demo, ¿Por qué demonios se había sentido tan incomoda por el comentario de okon?.  
  
Se terminó de levantar del futón y se miró al espejo.  
  
Misao: ¿Por qué demonios estoy roja como un tomate?.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del 4to capitulo!!!!  
  
Hola. por fin termine este capitulo, como que me salió demasiado largo jejeje.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: demasiado es un termino pequeño!! °-°  
  
Diosa Saiya: mejor no me ayudes. Arigatou. Por cierto, sabes quien vino conmigo hoy? Jejeje.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: no. ¿Quién?.  
  
Diosa saiya: pues uno de mis mangakas favoritos.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki (aterrado): no!!!!, por Kami. Diosa hermosa, diosa bella si es el que estoy pensando, no lo traigas. El fic entero se va a dañar.  
  
Diosa Saiya: por favor Watsuki-chan, no seas dramático. Además el queria venir , mi condición fue que trajera a uno de mis personajes favoritos de su manga jejeje y sabes a quien trajo?. Jejeje ^_^  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: ¿A quien?. ~_~  
  
Diosa Saiya: míralos hay vienen.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Toriyama!!!! Aquí!!!!! No!!!!!! T_T  
  
Diosa saiya: ¿ Por que se tardaron tanto donde estaban?.  
  
Akira Toriyama: fue culpa del grandulón este.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: oye diosa por que estas babeando.  
  
Diosa saiya: ehhh, con quien?. A quien le dices babosa, enano!!! No ves que es el saiyajin mas bello, fuerte, etc, etc por dios búsquenme TNT. Vegeta mi amor, acomódate por aquí.  
  
Vegeta: Akira esta fan tiene problemas psicológicos o que?  
  
Diosa saiya: un momento. Me has roto el corazón. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: mira lo que hiciste creación absurda.  
  
Akira Toriyama: repite eso y veras. Además de ser uno de mis personajes, vegeta es mi guardaespaldas.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki( le saca la lengua) : a quien crees que intimidas. Jajjaa yo poseo a los mejores espadachines del mundo.  
  
Diosa saiya: no se peleen por favor!!. Ya esta bueno. Vegeta que tal si tu y yo nos vamos a comer.  
  
Vegeta: si es así pos si. Ya me dio hambre otra vez.  
  
Akira Toriyama: jajaja ningún espadachín puede contra mis héroes. Solo imagínate el ataque del bin bang contra un cuchillito largos de esos Jajajjaj.  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: eres un disparatoso Akira, además eres un machista de lo peor. Y falta de imaginación mira que un enemigo ultra poderoso de chicle jajaja.  
  
Akira Toriyama: OH si gran señor amante de las momias. No me puedes decir nada tu a mi.  
  
Diosa saiya: Ya cállense!!!!!!!!!!!. Excúsenme lectores prosigo con lo de nosotros.  
  
El próximo capitulo será:  
  
"William conoce a pikachu"  
  
Nobuhiro Watsuki: ni lo sueñes diosa!!!!. Te estas pasando de disparates. Acaso este no es un fic serio. Ya bastante tenemos con el retrasado de Akira. Cariñosamente llamado por todos los mangakas serios como "tayoyama" .  
  
Akira Toriyama: en serio me dicen así (lagrimas en los ojos).  
  
Diosa saiya: no te preocupes no le hagas caso. A mi me gusto muchísimo Dbz.  
  
Satoshi Tajiri: eh viejo a quien le llamas disparatoso.  
  
Vegeta: aquí se va armar un lío. Yo mejor me voy.  
  
Diosa saiya: ~_~ en fin, antes que se me escape. el próximo capitulo se llamará.  
  
  
  
" Una nueva Vida"  
  
  
  
continuará......................... 


	5. Una vida nueva

Una vida nueva By: Diosa Saiya.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ámame con locura, siente como el ultimo día, no me obsequies diariamente cotidianidad. El cantar es joven, entónalo en mis venas y reprodúcelo en mi cuerpo. regálame la canción de la felicidad imaginaria, que amar es habitar en un cuento de hadas.  
  
(fragmento de : "El cantar del desconocido")*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi shinomori estaba tratando de meditar desde temprano. Su mente en vez de conseguir la paz se atormentaba cada vez más. La razón, pues quien mas que William. Ese ingles le incomodaba de una manera extraña, desconfiaba de él. Su intuición de omitsu es excelente para no decir perfecta y ésta le advertía acerca de ese extranjero. Aun se preguntaba porque okina decidió utilizar ese método de camuflaje. Algo tonto, predecible. De tanto pensar en ese asunto más se aseguraba que okina tenia otro motivo. Y precisamente ese motivo fue la causa de citar a okina muy temprano en el templo. Debía descubrir el trasfondo del asunto.  
  
Unos pasos se escuchaban.  
  
Okina: no debería asombrarme pero tu urgencia fue algo inusual en ti, aunque si sé que la razón es William-san. ¿me equivoco?.  
  
Aoshi: Ie. No te equivocas.  
  
Okina: pues bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?.  
  
Aoshi: sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.  
  
Okina : Sumimasen. Son cosas que no puedo decirte. Al menos por ahora. Te aseguro que pensé todo esto cabalmente y mi decisión fue la correcta. Lo importante es que todo salga como debe salir. Gran parte de todo se lo dejo al destino.  
  
Aoshi: solo me extraña que fuese una casualidad lo de la prometida. Y algo me dice que todo eso fue planeado.  
  
El viejo okashira no miro a los ojos al omitsu sabia de mas que era imposible ocultarle algo así.  
  
Okina: misao-chan necesita descubrir otra vida. Siento a mi nieta distante, distraída. Alejada de su vida. Todo es por misao.  
  
Aoshi: nadie puede imponerle algo que no desee.  
  
Okina: en eso difiero de ti. Ella lo acepto. Y desde hoy será la prometida de William-san.  
  
Aoshi: solo recuerda que todo es una falsa aunque desees que ocurra en verdad nadie puede contra el destino tu lo dijiste.  
  
Okina: es raro ver que el tema fundamental es misao. Porque empezamos hablando de William-san.  
  
Shinomori abrió sus ojos y se levantó lentamente, terminando con su posición de flor de loto. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Jiya .  
  
Okina: daría mi vida porque misao fuese feliz.  
  
Aoshi: somos dos.  
  
Okina: muchacho, ¿tu amas a misao?.  
  
Aoshi: lo repito, daría mi vida porque misao fuese feliz.  
  
Okina: lamentablemente lo que necesita misao no es un protector, ni hermano, ni tutor. Lo que necesita misao es un compañero para toda su vida.  
  
Aoshi: es muy joven aun okina. Ella encontrará a alguien.  
  
Okina: bueno, el destino decidirá si ese hombre es William-san u otra persona. Debo irme, el joven debe estar por llegar.  
  
Aoshi: te acompañare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okon y Omasu retocaban a misao. Llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono rosa de seda, bordado y con un hermoso moño blanco el cual poseía dibujado pétalos de rosa. Su trenza ya no existía mas. Su cabello rebelde debidamente colocado en un moño el cual estaba sujeto de unas pinzas, las cuales podían convertirse en un arma mortal. Dos mechones largos caían enmarcándole su rostro. Sus labios pintados de un rosa leve mientras que en sus ojos el tono predominante era el azul claro. Todo una señorita de familia importante.  
  
Okon: es impresionante el cambio que haz dado misao-chan.  
  
Omasu: te ves hermosa. que tal si a partir de ahora te llamamos "Makimachi-san".  
  
Misao (contemplándose en el espejo): pues si. Me veo muy diferente es como si no fuera yo. ¡Y si me llamas así te juro que te arrepentirás Omasu!! .  
  
Las jóvenes reían. Misao jamás cambiaria. No importaba la ropa, el nuevo estilo de vida. Misao es misao. La joven que todos aman. El espíritu del Aioya.  
  
Okon: yo bajare. Creo que el apuesto extranjero ya esta en el Aioya, me acompañas Omasu. ^_^  
  
Misao se sonrojo por el comentario y las jóvenes al percatarse del sonrojo se miraron, la miraron y se echaron a reír mientras se retiraban de la habitación dejando a misao molesta y preguntándoles el motivo de la risa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El escándalo de misao se escucho por todo el Aioya. Al viejo okina solo le salían gotitas frente a William-san, el cual reía ampliamente dejando a dos jóvenes mujeres con corazoncitos en los ojos. Es muy atractivo !!.  
  
Aoshi estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta. Estudiaba detenidamente al joven, éste por su parte ignoraba dicho escrutinio.  
  
Okina: Omasu, le podrías avisar a misao-chan que William-san esta aquí.  
  
Omasu: Hai.  
  
Okina: aunque el cambio no fue mucho. Esa vestimenta de muchacho humilde no pega con tu elegancia. Quizás si modificas tus gestos un poco podrías llegar a parecer a un ex-rico extranjero.  
  
William: Arigatou-domo, demo es preciso llevar a aparentar lo más real posible. Conviví en la amplia casa de mi padre con la compañía de los empleados. Lo que quiero expresarles es que me puedo adaptar a lo que sea.  
  
Okina: un paseo de manos por la ciudad y un arreglo de flores es mas que suficiente para que las personas comiencen a especular cosas.  
  
Aoshi aparentaba tranquilidad y eso le dolía al viejo omitsu sabía de antemano los sentimientos de misao hacia Aoshi. Quizás ese rápido cálculo de consecuencias respecto a misao y William si funcione. Porque por lo que veía el anciano, el joven Aoshi no daba su corazón a torcer. Es una lastima que no sienta lo mismo que misao. Simplemente no es y no será, misao debe abrirse paso a una nueva vida al igual que William-san.  
  
Misao hizo acto de presencia e iluminó el tenso ambiente. Los presentes la miraron entre curiosos y sorprendidos. Los ojos de misao estaban posados únicamente en los ojos de su Aoshi-sama. Solo noto indiferencia. Bajo sus ojos y les sonrío tímidamente a los otros presentes.  
  
Okina: misao-chan te ves mas que hermosa. Pareces un ángel.  
  
Misao: arigatou-domo Jiya.  
  
William: no tengo palabras para describir tu belleza Makimashi-dono pero tan hermosa te ves ahora como también la primera vez que te vi.  
  
La sonrojada pensó en la primera vez que lo vio. él la consolaba mientras ella lloraba por su Aoshi-sama, alejada de su fiesta.  
  
Misao le sonrío dulcemente.  
  
Misao: ¿y adonde iremos?.  
  
William: por hoy, solo una vuelta. Le dijo moderadamente entusiasmado. Pero antes debo darte algo.  
  
Los presentes se extrañaron y se sorprendieron cuando el joven le entrego y coloco en su dedo mayor de la mano derecha un anillo con un hermoso diamante incrustado en un pequeño sol.  
  
William: como mi prometida debes llevar este humilde obsequio. Acéptalo ya que estoy sumamente agradecido por el sacrificio que esta usted haciendo por mi.  
  
La joven lo miró con mucha ternura a los ojos y le mostró sin palabras agradecimiento por el obsequio.  
  
Misao: para mi no es ningún sacrificio William-san es un placer poder ayudarlo. Cuente conmigo.  
  
Okina: deberían irse ya. Dijo mirando intensamente a la pareja "quizás" .  
  
Aoshi había salido desde que William le entrego el anillo, solo misao se percato de ello.  
  
Los jóvenes salieron del Aioya tomados de la mano. Al principio a misao le resulto vergonzoso pero con una sola mirada de William la cual le mostraba seguridad, ella se tranquilizo y la sostuvo con fuerza.  
  
William muy caballeroso la llevo a la ciudad. le compro unas hermosas rosas rojas y desayunaron en un pequeño restaurante en donde la mayor parte de la gente estaba.  
  
El extranjero la miro detenidamente y sonrió para sí mismo.  
  
William: ha estado usted muy callada toda esta mañana. Como ausente, le sucede algo, se siente incomoda con mi compañía Makimashi-dono.  
  
Misao lo miro extrañada pero luego sonrió.  
  
Misao: lo primero. dejará de llamarme así. lo segundo, ha sido una mañana encantadora a pesar de llevar este incomodo kimono ^_^ , y por ultimo excúseme por hacerle pensar eso.  
  
William: lo primero misao-chan, llámame William. Lo Segundo, si se siente incomoda con ese kimono pues tengo una solución a eso. Y por ultimo, no tengo nada que excusarte.  
  
Ambos sonrieron a carcajadas y la tensión y la incomodidad desaparecieron para jamás volver.  
  
William: te llevare a un sitio que de seguro te va a gustar y te levantará esos ánimos.  
  
La joven con todo su esplendor le regalo una enorme sonrisa como respuesta.  
  
Misao: Hai. Ire contigo William-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todos en el Aioya estaban preocupados por la tardanza de misao. ya el sol se había ocultado y la pareja no llegaba aun.  
  
Una sombra se diviso a lo lejos, ésta ayudaba a la otra sombra a caminar, la cual llevaba un brazo de lado goteando algo que parecía espeso.  
  
Los omniwa Banshus corrieron al encuentro de la pareja. Misao sostenía a un William gravemente herido. Su kimono estaba lleno de sangre, parte de éste estaba destrozado como si hubiese luchado. Su pelo caía revuelto por toda su espalda pero con todo y lo desarreglada que estaba, el estado de su acompañante era peor.  
  
  
  
Los ninjas ayudaron enseguida a los heridos.  
  
Okina: ¡misao que demonios paso!. Dijo preocupado sosteniendo a la chica. Mientras, los otros ayudaban a un ya inconsciente William.  
  
Misao: ¡Jiya, nos atacaron de sorpresa!.  
  
En ese instante misao se desmayo, pero no si antes sentir que unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron posesivamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del 5to capitulo.  
  
Diosa Saiya: por dios!!! Ya termine. Que bueno!!!, que bueno!!!.  
  
Satoshi Tajiri: una pregunta!!. Todavía Watsuki-san no me dado una respuesta. ¿ por que me llamó disparatoso?.  
  
Nobuhiro: tengo que responder eso ^_^  
  
Satoshi Tajiri: mi anime es el mas famoso y las películas ni se diga. Así que no tienes nada que decir ^_^  
  
Diosa saiya: aunque no me gusta pokemon debo reconocer su éxito. Cada anime tiene su publico. Yo adoro a pikachu. ^_^  
  
Satoshi Tajiri: te regalare un llavero, un cepillo de dientes y una pantaleta de pikachu jejeje.  
  
Diosa saiya: ohhhh gracias. Que feliz soy. Pero donde esta Akira y vegeta!!! Yo vi cuando entro. él comió conmigo!!!!!. Oh vegeta!!!!.  
  
Nobuhiro: deja de babear. Ensucias el teclado!!!. Jejeje, vegeta se fue despavorido jajaja y "tayoyama" lo siguió jajaja si hubieses visto lo que paso jajajjajaja.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back  
  
  
  
Nobuhiro: sabes Akira, he invitado a alguien especial. Para que vegeta lo conozca. Es que me dijo que daría lo que fuera por conocer en persona a tu personaje. Siempre ve a Dbz y es su fan numero 1.  
  
Akira T.: y.... ¿Quién es esa persona?.  
  
Nobuhiro (risa maquiavélica): pues ya veras. Porque no entras ya. Vegeta esta aquí.  
  
¿?: en verdad!!. Oh, por kami!!! Mi vegeta!!!. I love you vegeta-chan.  
  
Vegeta: no!!!!!!!!!. esperen un momento. Porque trajiste a este adefesio.  
  
Akira T. : aléjate de mi personaje, shojo andante!!.  
  
Yukito: yo lo amo, aunque Toya me lo prohíba. Siempre babeo la TV cuando veo esos músculos. ^_~  
  
Vegeta (escondiéndose asustado detrás de Akira): aléjalo de mi, no ves que esa cosa es peligrosa. le temo a ese más que a los gusanos. Guacala!!. Yo mejor me pinto de colores.  
  
Yukito: no!!, te seguiré!!!. Espérame....... veyis...... amorrrrr.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
  
  
Diosa Saiya: ya sabia yo que tenias algo para espantar al pobre de Tori. eres muy cruel Watsuki-san, con razón tu personaje favorito es Saito.  
  
Satoshi Tajiri: entonces vegeta salió corriendo y Akira también!!!. Me hubiese gustado ver eso!!! Jajjajajja.  
  
Diosa Saiya: no digas eso. Además a mi me gusta Yukito-Yue.  
  
Nobuhiro: si hubieses visto el corre corre de vegeta jajajjajaj y lo grande fue que Yukito se convirtió en Yue para alcanzarlo volando. Todo un show digno de verse.  
  
Satoshi Tajiri: ohhhh, las clamp son un desastre, o son muy trágicas o muy melosas con la trama. Mira que Sakura es un empalague.  
  
Diosa Saiya: ustedes lo dicen porque nunca han disfrutado buen shojo. Ustedes están acostumbrados al shonen.  
  
Nobuhiro: ellas al hombres-hombres Jajajjaj. Siempre hay uno de eso en sus mangas!!.  
  
Diosa Saiya: bueno en fin. el próximo capitulo será:  
  
"Aoshi se encuentra un viejo libro: la carta viento".  
  
Nobuhiro y Satoshi Tajiri: esto es de mal gusto ya!!!!!. Te haz vuelto loca!!!.  
  
  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: diosa te demandare. no me pediste autorización para poner a nuestro personaje y utilizar nuestro tema. $_$  
  
Diosa saiya: Sumimasen Nanase. Oye y las otras, ¿Donde están?.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: bueno lo que paso fue que Mick Nekoi y Mokona Appapa se quedaron amarrando a un poste de luz a Yue , el pobre estaba incontrolable. Suerte que Satsuki Igarashi tenia el celular a mano y llamo al set a Touya para que viniera a buscarlo.  
  
  
  
Diosa Saiya: vaya que historia -_-  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: oigan ustedes, ¿por qué me miran así como si fuera algo raro, tengo cara de mono o que?.  
  
  
  
Nobuhiro y Satoshi Tajiri: no!!, por nada, jejeje. Gota colectiva.  
  
Diosa saiya: en fin, mientras esperamos a los demás (que se acabe el lío allá afuera) le diré a nuestros lectores el titulo de nuestro próximo capitulo.  
  
Nobuhiro: espera!!!!!. Debe ser esta vez el verdadero, escuchaste!!!!!.  
  
Diosa Saiya: esta bien, esta bien. -_-  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
  
" Causas verdaderas: las consecuencias de una mentira"  
  
  
  
Ja ne  
  
  
  
(* ese fragmento es de un poema viejo mío). 


	6. Causas verdaderas: las consecuencias de ...

"Causas verdaderas: Las consecuencias de una mentira".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Qué pasaría si todo por lo que hasta ahora haz vivido ha sido una gran falacia? ¿Me lo creerías? Porque yo siempre he vivido en una mentira, ocultando todo lo que realmente es simple y bello. Muestro mis penas jamás mis alegrías. ¡¿Cómo es posible que ames a alguien así?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Era aun de noche. La brisa nocturna junto con el sanguinario ambiente congelaban hasta el rincón más acogedor del alma. El río de sangre llamaba lluvia. Ese olor inconfundible. El horrendo lugar tomo su manto de soledad y muerte, solo quedando de pie un espectro.  
  
Un espectro vivo. Lejano y cercano a todo el panorama. Miraba el cielo con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba que la lluvia expiara su alma y sus culpas. Más no llegaba. No llovía. Sin embargo, gotas caían de sus ojos.  
  
Y la lluvia empezó......... mas él no la sintió.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi Shinomori sostuvo a misao para que ésta no se cayera al suelo. La reviso con la mirada. Tan solo noto algunas heridas superficiales y todo el kimono destrozado, el cual mostraba ligeramente lo mucho que misao había cambiado. Se sonrojo ligeramente cuando pensó nuevamente en ello mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Cuando la deposito en su futón, Omasu se acerco con agua fresca, algunas vendas y algo de medicina casera para las heridas.  
  
Omasu: shinomori-san, yo atenderé a misao. Podría acompañar a Shiro a buscar al doctor para William-san que es el que esta realmente herido. Aoshi dejo de mirar ausente a misao para mirar de soslayo a la joven omitsu.  
  
Aoshi: Hai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El joven William estaba realmente grave. Eso dijo el doctor cuando lo atendió. Tenia profundas heridas en ambos brazos. Heridas de kunai. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de laceraciones, sin embargo, lo más preocupante era la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. El doctor les sugirió mucha atención por si en la noche presentaba fiebre.  
  
Doctor: el joven debe dormir y mantener reposo.  
  
Okina: Arigatou-dono. Y misao, ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
  
Doctor: la joven makimachi solo necesita descansar. No presenta heridas de gravedad pero debe descansar. Es una joven muy fuerte.  
  
Okon: arigatou-dono doctor. Yo lo acompañare a la salida.  
  
  
  
Cuando la joven okon retorno encontró a todo el mundo preocupado. Esperaban a que okina dijese algo. Esa orden que querían escuchar. Habían herido a su okashira y a su protegido. El orgullo de los omniwa Banshus brotaba ferozmente en cada uno de sus miembros.  
  
Okina: Okon, Omasu quédense a cuidar a los heridos. Aoshi y los demás irán a investigar. Quiero saber con exactitud todo lo que paso, hasta el más mínimo detalle y por supuesto háganlo con mucha discreción. Como ya saben hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Aoshi se fue acompañado por los jóvenes ninjas, debían descubrir lo que realmente había pasado. No sabían nada, pero eran profesionales y estaban más que seguros que para antes del amanecer obtendrían toda la información que buscaban.  
  
Misao despertó abruptamente, sentándose de pronto en el futón. Había olvidado algo. Ese algo era exactamente su falso prometido. Tocó su cabeza, le dolía y no solo eso, se sentía débil. Vio que tenía algunas vendas en la cabeza y en la cadera.  
  
La okashira mentalmente pensaba en lo mucho que sus técnicas con las Kunais habían evolucionado. Una ligera sonrisa la cual no duro mucho al recordar que aun y con toda su evolución no había podido ayudar como se debe al joven William, el cual se desenvolvía muy bien. ¿Por qué necesitaba ayuda una persona tan hábil con las armas ninjas?. Esa pregunta era un enigma, así como muchas otras. Pero de algo misao si estaba segura.  
  
Hablaría con él............ definitivamente es un gran mentiroso........... Y no solo eso, la okashira recordó algo. Algo que el dolor no la dejaba recordar. El miedo la consumió y la hizo levantarse para dirigirse urgentemente a los demás.  
  
Un espectro. Mojado, solitario y lleno de sombras, escondido y velador de sueños ajenos, no permitió que la joven misao saliera de su habitación. Misao cayo entre sus brazos, éste la envolvió en mantas oscuras y se la llevo. Dejando solo una nota:  
  
"Esas son las consecuencias de una mentira".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El lobo de mibu ese día estaba molesto. Recoger basura ajena no era su estilo. Esa pelea sangrienta. ¿Cómo demonios no lo supo?. Quince muertos cerca del puerto. Y lo más desesperante era no saber nada de esos sujetos. El mal humor se apaciguó un poco cuando vio llegar a shinomori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saito: si estas aquí es porque sabes algo que yo no sé.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinomori: misao junto con otro individuo fueron heridos anoche.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saito (encendiendo un cigarrillo): no me importa en absoluto lo que la comadreja tenga. Lo que me interesa es quien o quienes se enfrentaron aquí. Porque dudo mucho que la comadreja sea la responsable de todo esto.  
  
  
  
Aoshi: no lo es, pero se defendió para no morir. Porque no me das los detalles que vine a buscar.  
  
El lobo lo miro inquisitivamente, frustrándose en el acto. Shinomori era un hombre sin ninguna emoción. Siempre apacible. Hajime Saito se preguntaba interiormente. ¿ Qué perturbaría a este hombre?.  
  
Saito: quince hombres extranjeros muertos. No llevaban ninguna identificación. Masacrados sin ninguna piedad. Al parecer eran ninjas entrenados, poseían armas de ese tipo. Kunais, garras, etc. Acabamos de llegar. No tengo mas información por ahora, pero tu si tienes algunas que darme.  
  
Aoshi: no se mucho. Solo sé que misao y nuestro invitado llegaron heridos al Aioya.  
  
Saito: debo hablar con la comadreja.  
  
Aoshi shinomori vio como Hajime Saito se dirigía al Aioya así que decidió acompañarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mucha sed..... Su garganta era un volcán en erupción al igual que todo su cuerpo. Pensar. Recordar. Unas alternativas tentadoras para tratar de olvidarse de ese penetrante dolor. Tenía frío y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Sintió algunas mantas que lo cubrían para apaciguar el frío. Ciertos escalofríos de vez en cuando pasaban, estremeciéndolo, dándole seguimiento a las interminables gotas de sudor.  
  
Como pudo ocurrirle todo aquello. Aun se lo preguntaba. Tan rápido lo habían localizado. Malditos!!. Aunque había sido un placer haber acabado con parte de ellos. Ya son menos. La joven misao le ayudo bastante. Se preguntaba como una persona tan visiblemente frágil puede ser tan fuerte a veces. Sonrió interiormente pensando en su Lady Hamilton y desecho totalmente de su mente el término fragilidad. Se parecían pero no eran iguales. Trato de buscar a su Lady en misao y al principio pareció que podría encontrarla.  
  
Todo en vano.........  
  
Definitivamente ella no era misao.  
  
Pero misao de seguro se dio cuenta de algunas cosas que queria ocultar. Definitivamente esto va de mal en peor y no solo eso, algo le llego fugazmente a la mente. Por dios, la joven misao esta en peligro. Trato de levantarse del futón, algunas vendas rodaron y se esparcieron por el suelo.  
  
William trato de caminar pero todo fue imposible un dolor fuerte paralizo todos sus sentidos y cayo en el futón repitiendo una y otra vez.  
  
  
  
Misao-chan esta en peligro............. el fénix vendrá por ella........ Vendrá por ella. My Lady Josefine return to me, please don't go with him ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao despertó con un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Estaba envuelta con una manta oscura, se levanto aun envuelta en ella. Una voz tan profunda como sus confusiones la dejo pasmada, inmóvil, sin ánimos de voltear a ver. En ese instante otra manta toco sus hombros.  
  
Te resfriaras, duerme......  
  
Misao (aun inmóvil): Arigatou.  
  
El ser extraño se alejo como vino dejando a Misao intranquila, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un olor inesplicablente agradable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La vida es un sueño....  
  
(10 años antes)  
  
- ¡Vamos William!, ¡no seas lento!.  
  
William: siempre te dejo ganar a propósito. Me agrada verte contenta josefine.  
  
Josefine: mentiroso. You always speak lies because you hate be looser.  
  
William: everything I do, I don't for you.  
  
La pequeña josefine le sonrió ampliamente y le indico con la mirada una nueva carrera.  
  
  
  
Una luz... una cegadora luz y otro momento.  
  
Una hermosa fiesta de nobles en la mansión Hamilton. Una hermosa mujer de algunos dieciocho años evocaba la belleza de una diosa griega mas sus grandes ojos verdes mostraban una tristeza insoportable que hacían un contraste fúnebre con su espléndida belleza. Una hermosa escultura de porcelana fina.  
  
Todos se dejaban deslumbrar. Principalmente un joven de grandes ojos azules. Sus miradas se encontraron y una enorme sonrisa surco en los labios de William.  
  
Como todo un caballero la llevo al salón de baile y un vals acompañaba su cercanía. La joven aun estaba indiferente a todo, ida, lejana, perdida en el ancho mar del desconcierto.  
  
El joven William no cabía de felicidad. Ese día su Lady Josefine le daría una respuesta.  
  
La llevo discretamente al solitario y amplio jardín ingles. Estaba cubierto de rosas, violetas, jazmín. Ese olor se quedo impregnado en sus recuerdos como si fuese ayer.  
  
William: ya no somos unos niños josefine. Competíamos siempre. Siempre te dejaba ganar. (Rió traviesamente). Recuerdas.  
  
La joven asintió y el continuo.  
  
William: sabes que mi corazón te pertenece, siempre te pertenecerá. Todo lo que hago o digo lo hago y digo por ti. No hay poesía ni poeta que pueda describir lo que realmente existe en esencia dentro de mi alma. Solo tu candor sublime y cegador abarca toda mi existencia, mi esencia y mis actos.  
  
Josefine dulcifico sus facciones y toco su mejilla con su mano derecha. Una silenciosa afirmación. Ternura. Solo existió ternura en sus ojos.  
  
Como no se dio cuenta antes...  
  
  
  
William abrió de golpe sus ojos y se vio de nuevo en el futon, deseando no recordar y aplicar la razón al mismo tiempo. Jamás se dio cuenta. Era tan obstinado. Demasiado tarde.  
  
Un amor de fracaso... como dolía no ser amado. Sentir tanto a cambio de nada. Aun así murió por él.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lejos de allí en un lugar solitario y vacío un espectro entonaba en su alma un réquiem eterno dedicado a su alma perdida. Aun así su corazón dependía por unos pequeños momentos de irrecuperables recuerdos. Todo lo que es se lo debe al odio y a la crueldad del destino.  
  
Soledad y un diario que justificaba su crueldad.  
  
Fin del 6to capitulo.  
  
Diosa Saiya: primero que todo debo dar mil gracias a aquellas personas que me escriben y me dejan rewiens. Un abrazo y un muaa para esas personas y todas aquellas que me tienen en cuenta. un gran lo siento por el gran retraso. No se preocupen preparo algo sorprendente que les gustara.  
  
Satoshi Tajiri y Nobuhiro: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Que triste fue este capitulo.  
  
Diosa Saiya: desean un pañuelo. Jejeje.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: si, realmente fue triste pero me consta que el próximo será más triste. ¿No es así? -_-  
  
Diosa Saiya: pues si. Oigan pero no se me achicopalen manitos. Jejeje. (Traducción al español universal). No se me pongan tristes.  
  
Todos: ahhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Nobuhiro: eso te pasa por estar hablando tanto con mexicanos.  
  
Diosa Saiya: a mucha honra!. Mari Diosa.. auuuu costeñita soy, en un monte crecí yo.  
  
Nobuhiro: y a esta que le dio y eso que es dominicana. No deberías estar cantando un merengue o algo así.  
  
Diosa Saiya: pues la neta carnal soy dominicana pero solo el merengue PA baila. Pero esta bien me pondré seria. Lo prometo.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: ¿por que tienes tus dedos cruzados por detrás, Diosa?. *_*  
  
Diosa Saiya: ¡tú cállate!. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: pues mientras estos tontos se acompañaban en lloradera, yo decidí salir afuera a ver en que quedo el lío de Yue. La cosa esta en que Touya se apareció haciendo una escena de celos, en vez de ayudar empeoro las cosas, diciéndole mil cosas a Vegeta, éste no aguanto mucho que digamos y exploto convirtiéndose en super Saiyajin. La cosa se puso muy fea, hasta que llego Bulma lo jalo por la oreja y se lo llevo diciendo, no, mejor dicho, gritando a diestra y siniestra que iba a denunciar a las clamp y a Toriyama por abuso de confianza.  
  
Diosa Saiya: y.. ¿ Qué paso con la dulce pareja Yaoi?.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: pues las demás se los llevaron, estaban peleándose y Touya le dijo que se iba a divorciar de él. Que viajara a suiza a arreglar los papeles.  
  
Diosa Saiya: oh!!. Por kami!!. Ojala eso no ocurra. Tienes que mantenerme informada entendiste. Después te pago el favor extra. ¿Trato hecho?.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: Claro que si!!! $_$ . quieres que te mande un personaje por aquí mientras no estoy.  
  
Nobuhiro: ya te vas, que bueno menos gente.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: podrías callarte. Tengo influencias que te harán sudar la gota fría (ATENCION: no me demandes Carlos vives).  
  
Diosa Saiya: claro que si todos los que quieras. Jejeje.  
  
Nobuhiro: si quieres personajes te traeré el que mas te gusta de kenshin. ¿Que dices?.  
  
Diosa Saiya: en fin hablaremos de eso después, de seguro encontrare una solución para que vengan todos. El titulo para el nuevo capitulo será (redobles, efecto sin sonido. Aplíquese imaginación).  
  
William-san ½: Renace el power ranger Dorado.  
  
  
  
Satoshi Tajiri: sabes algo!, estas enferma. Estas paranoica. Dejaste al pobre de Nobuhiro en estado de shock.  
  
Nanase Ohkawa: Jejeje (risa maliciosa). Un momento deja de escribir eso entre paréntesis. ¿No te cansas?.  
  
Diosa Saiya: no sabes cuanto pero la descripción ayuda mucho. Muy bien continúo con ustedes mis lectores. Mientras se estabiliza el pobre de Nobuhiro y cierro el acuerdo con sensei Nanase les diré en secreto el verdadero nombre del capitulo siguiente.  
  
El Diario de Lady Josefine: Un Enigma descifrado.  
  
Diosa Saiya: Jejeje, Ja NE!!  
  
  
  
GO, GO, POWER RANGERS!! .  
  
NOBUHIRO: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. El Diario de Lady Josephine

El Diario de Lady Josefine: Un Enigma descifrado.  
By: Diosa Saiya  
  
Y lo que siempre fue real ahora es un enigma, la verdad es tan confusa que confunde hasta en los mas claros dias de entendimiento. ¿ Cual sera aquel sentimiento que libere a la razon?.  
  
Querido Diario  
  
Hoy el dia es tan hermoso, Lord William me acompañara a mi primera fiesta social. Estoy tan nerviosa, ilucionada que no he podido esperar a escribir estas lineas. Mi padre me dijo que sera un acontecimiento importante tanto para mi como para la familia, deseo poner todo de mi parte y no comportarme como siempre me dice mi madre " eres una niño-niña". Cada vez que me lo dice me hace rabiar y no solo eso cada vez que el ahora "Lord" willian lo escucha se pone de acuerdo con mamá y ni hablar siempre acaba halagandome seguido de unas sonrisitas complices por parte de Linsey y mamá. Me siento avergonzada cuando siempre se pone en ese plan.  
  
Como te escribí anteriormente cada vez que hablamos se torna muy romantico. Solo espero que no confunda las cosas. Realmente lo quiero mucho y siempre estubo conmigo en dias muy malos para la familia y para mi. Si lo que temo pasa espero realmente que dios me ayude a amarlo como se merece.  
  
Bueno. Debo irme no es propio de una nueva señorita llegar tarde a un encuentro matutino con los padres de william. Espero que esta noche salga todo bien .  
  
Josephine Hamilton.  
  
El día llego abruptamente, los pajaros cantaban anunciando un día perfecto. Para el joven william era un cuadro tétrico y lleno de incertidumbres y realidades. Sus ojos hinchados tanto por la lágrimas y la doloroza noche. Aun asi no podia articular palabra alguna estaba sumido en grandes lamentos por crueles errores que aun ahora repercuten en nuevas personas queridas para él.  
  
Omasu entro calladamente a curar sus heridas, cuantas veces lo habra hecho en toda la noche con certeza no lo sabia. La joven ninja lo curaba con delicada firmeza. Esta vez decidio mirarla y ella le devolvio la mirada con determinacion queriendo decirle algo la omitsu acerco los labios a su oido derecho. Miles de dudas se conglomeraron en su corazon con cada palabra que decia para finalmente dejarlo en un estado de temor.  
  
William: omasu-san digales que hablare con ellos, pueden entrar. Demo..... antes necesito un gran favor de su parte.  
  
La joven asentia calladamente mientras william le hablaba con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
Estoy tan confundida pense que estos dias iban a ser maravillosos pero no lo han sido, william ultimamente esta muy posesivo, viene todos los dias a la casa temprano a tomar el desayuno. No se porque se comporta de ese modo, si!!! Por que no decirlo!!. Estoy angustiada, anciosa y temerosa solo encuentro la paz cuando..... no me atrevo ni a escribirlo. Como quisiera estar por siempre en esa paz.... dejare de ser egoista, mi familia me necesita..  
  
En esta pagina se encuentra esta rosa roja,tan roja como las lagrimas que he de verter. Sin embargo, es tan hermosa como todos estos nuevos sentimientos.  
  
Josephine Hamilton  
  
Lágrimas tan solo fueron lágrimas. Se sorprendio al darse cuenta que rodaban por su mejilla, sonrio ironicamente. "Los muertos no lloran" se repetia en su interior. El sol era tan radiante como la sonrisa de su flor de cerezo. Su corazon palpitaba con frenesí mientras recordaba.  
  
No debiste venir podrian vernos, mi dulce sakura. Lo siento, necesitaba verte. Estoy tan asustada y si nos descubren, que pasara. No!!, No quisiera perderte eres lo mas importante en mi vida. Recuerda jamas me perderas y si eres tu quien te pierdes ten por seguro yo te encontraré.  
  
La joven abrio sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de una gran devocion, lo amaba era seguro. Esa noche estaba anciosa por demostrarselo como tantas veces lo habia hecho, alli mismo en su escondite lleno de flores silvestres y rosas rojas. Un pequeño paraiso terrenal en donde sus almas y cuerpos se volvian uno.  
  
mi amada sakura " mi flor de cerezo". Ai shiteru. Mi dulce japones. I love you forever. My Fénix.  
  
El espectro abrio sus ojos sintiendo aun sus labios en su piel, un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal. Fuego, dolor, perdida. Solo eso y nada mas. Sin embargo, vivir momentaneamente se habia convertido en una obsecion con sabor a venganza; sus piezas estaban bien colocadas solo faltaba ver algunas reacciones y su venganza tendria el sabor pronto de victoria. Aunque ya nada la traeria de vuelta, nada............  
  
Querido Diario  
  
Estoy feliz, todo mis lamentos y miedos se han ido. La razón se ha unido con mis sentimientos. Todo el mundo ha notado mi cambio, si supieran por que es ^_^ . los dejo que crean que es por william, mejor asi mi hermana Linsey lo sabe y esta muy contenta. Ella me dijo que se dio cuenta desde que empezo a trabajar para nuestro padre en asuntos de entrenamiento y seguridad de la casa. A mi padre le gustaba entrenar kempo y otros deportes con armas, algo asi como espadas, creo que se llaman Kodashis junto con el padre de william los cuales eran muy amigos desde antes de que yo naciera.  
  
Ya han pasado meses, los mejores de mi vida, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de escribir. La verdad es que estoy sumergida en esa gran paz y en ese extasis que solo mi Fenix puede darme. Dios nos ampare y nos guie. huiremos muy pronto, él me dice que me encantará japon, realmente no importa donde, sé que bien estaré. Y eso me hace doblemente feliz el saber que tengo el valor, la valentia que solo lo brinda el amor.  
  
Josephine Hamilton.  
  
El suave aroma saco a misao de su concentracion, se dio cuenta enseguida de que el extraño hombre retornaba despues de una noche llena de incertidumbres.  
  
Fenix: veo que ya desperto.  
  
Misao asustada lo miraba interrogante, como un hombre que pudo amar tanto pudiese convertirse en lo que es...... una sombra, oscura, solitaria, vacia......  
  
Misao: ¿Hasta cuando me dejara aquí?, temo por mis amigos y no solo eso lo que podrian pensar. Espero que Lord william les diga la verdad.  
  
La sombra la miro ausente, lejos de las palabras y de las emociones. Misao pudo ver sus caracteristicas fisicas mas de cerca. Era un hombre realmente apuesto y junto con ese toque de melancolica tristeza lo hacian verse... ¿Sensual?.  
  
Misao se sonrojo por sus pensamientos y se autorecrimino por estar pensando en cosas fuera de lugar. Si no fuera por ese aroma. Un fragancia especial envolvia a este estraño hombre. No sabia exactamente que era, ..¿rosas?. tal vez. Aunque segura de ello no estaba.  
  
Fenix: sumimasen. Misao-dono. Siento mucho por lo que esta pasando, no es mi intencion dañarla en ningun aspecto.  
  
Misao: lo se con toda certeza.  
  
La joven ninja lo miraba con admiracion, un hombre que amo mas alla de todos sus limites, fue correspondido, se amaron y ambos dejaron huellas tan insondables que solo vivia por esos maravillosos recuerdos.  
  
Fenix: no me mire de esa forma misao-dono. Se esta confundiendo de persona. El joven que describe Josephine murio con ella. Le deje el diario anoche solo para que entendiera mis actos y para que no se sintiera "secuestrada".  
  
Misao: usted no entiende nada!!!. Josephine dio su vida por él, pero su alma es suya. Usted solo busca que william lo mate. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?!!.  
  
La joven empezo a sollozar, se abrazo a si misma para poder controlarse ya no era por el. Su propia vida era realmente un infierno lleno de incertidumbres. Lo unico que deseaba realmente era su amor. Que el hombre de hielo la amara tanto o mas de lo que ella daria por él.  
  
Misao: usted no se imagina el dolor de no ser correspondido. Usted no se imagina lo feliz que fue josephine. La comprendo, la entiendo. Ella volveria a morir mil veces solo por momentos, esos momentos magicos que hacen que las personas amen la vida con frenesi.  
  
El hombre se encojio de hombros.  
  
Fenix: sera mejor que siga leyendo, cuando termine de hacerlo se lo enterrare en el corazon a Lord Lou Brent. Le traere algo para comer.  
  
Y asi como llego partio, dejando a misao sumida en pensamientos oscuros. Lo odio!!. Lo odio aoshi-sama!!!.  
  
Y es que solo del amor al odio hay un paso, una maxima que seguira siendo humana mas alla de los mismos sentimientos.  
  
Estabamos esperando por usted william-san. Le dijo okina al joven cuya preocupacion se reflejaba en su cansancio.  
  
William entro ayudado por omasu, se sento lo mas comodamente que pudo.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori estaba recostado en una esquina, esperando que el sujeto desagradable hablara de una buena vez por todas.  
  
El lobo de mibu estaba en la otra esquina, solo una estela de humo cubria su cara.  
  
William: Lamento todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
Saito: estoy cansado de esperar por el bello durmiente. Expliqueme lo que paso en el muelle, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?, ¿Qué perseguian?.  
  
Aoshi: primero debe decirnos, ¿Quién se llevo a misao?.  
  
William miro incredulo a shinomori, paso su dedos por sus sienes y contesto.  
  
William: la joven misao no volvera con vida. Estoy seguro que para estos momentos esta muerta.  
  
Okina lo miro con una rabia contenida.  
  
Aoshi: hasta que no vea su cuerpo sin vida, no creere lo que dice. Ademas, en que se basa para afirmarlo.  
  
Su frialdad estremecio a los presentes.  
  
William: porque el fenix penso que misao era mi prometida. Y busca venganza desde que lady Hamilton dio su vida para salvarme de una daga que venia en dirreccion hacia mi. Lady Hamilton y Tsukimine Mamoru eran amantes.  
  
Okina: demo...... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con misao?.  
  
William: mucho. Tsukimine Mamoru fue el que me lanzo la daga. Queria verme muerto porque mi padre llevo a su familia a la miseria. Su familia por generaciones les llevaba todas las cuentas a la familia de mi madre. Mi padre derrocho mucho dinero, cometio fraudes, ayudo a contrabandistas chinos. para que su apellido y el de mi madre tomaran el poder de uno de los sectores industriales mas importantes de inglaterra. Pero algo fallo y el supuesto poder se convirtio en su enemigo. Asi que mi padre algo asustado junto con las presiones de mi madre opto por culpar a la familia Tsukimine. Los dejo en bancarrota, quedaron frente a la sociedad como unos viles corruptos. Sus dos hermanos mayores murieron de peste en la carcel y su padre ya mayor murio de vergüenza y pena. Él era muy joven solo vivio por venganza hasta que encontro a Lady Hamilton.  
  
Okina: nunca pense que Charles Lou Brent llegara a esas bajesas. Me ha defraudado.  
  
William: mi padre murio muy arrepentido. Por amor el hizo demasiadas cosas. Amaba demasiado a mi madre para perderla. Yo herede su error, su culpa siempre va conmigo.  
  
Saito: aun no me haz dicho, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?.  
  
William: eran colaboradores del Fenix, vienen a matarme pero que mejor venganza que matar a mi nueva prometida.  
  
Aoshi: me niego a creer que misao este muerta.  
  
Okina: lo mismo digo. Si ese hombre es tan peligroso, lo primordial es buscar a misao hasta debajo de las piedras. Mandare a buscar a los refuerzos. El clan Sanada.  
  
Saito: la comadreja no esta muerta, si el tal fenix busca venganza querra que usted vea de frente su muerte.  
  
William: es una seguridad muy ambigua.  
  
Saito: ya sé lo que queria saber. Estare pendiente.  
  
El lobo de mibu salio de no muy buen humor, sabia que habia un cabo suelto. Ese correria por su suerte.  
  
Querido Diario.  
  
Hay dias que no duermo, mi amado Fenix aun posee esa sombra en sus ojos que no lo dejan ser completamente feliz. Daría mi vida por saber que es lo que lo perturba..  
  
William actua muy extraño ultimamente. Como me gustaria saber lo que realmente le pasa. Pense que habia superado la muerte de su padre pero por lo que puedo percibir aun no lo ha superado. Estare con mi mejor amigo hasta que se recupere como odio verle en ese estado de animo. Por eso postergue mi huida con mi amado. No puedo dejar a william en ese estado, no me lo perdonaria.. Descubrire lo que realmente le sucede o dejo de llamarme sakura ^_^ . como me encanta ese nombre. Mi nombre japones especial.solo para una persona especial. My Fenix.  
  
Aun me pregunto, por que el nombre de Fenix. Eso tambien lo descubrire. Jaja elemental mi querido diario. Una investigadora profesional ^_~ .  
  
Josephine Hamilton  
  
Misao sonrio cerrando nuevamente el diario. Un joven le habia traido algo de comer.  
  
Misao: Arigato-domo.  
  
El joven no contesto y se fue tan callado como vino.  
  
Misao: solo espero que mis amigos no se preocupen por mi.  
  
Fenix: no te preocupes he decidido algo.  
  
La joven okashira se recrimino el hecho de no poder percatarse cuando el llegaba . Lo unico que podia era percibir su fragancia.  
  
Misao: ¿Qué?.  
  
Fenix: Volveras con los tuyos. Y me prometeras que diras que me mataste para escapar.  
  
La ninja lo miro perpleja. Aun no sabia que planeaba este hombre pero de algo estaba segura llegaria al final de esta incognita de una buena vez.  
  
Misao: no dire nada si no me dice el por que de las cosas. Aun no se ni siquiera quien es usted!!!. Solo sé algunas cosas por este diario.  
  
Fenix: por algo comenzare. Mi verdadero nombre es Tsukimine Mamoru y solo busco vengar la muerte de mi familia, restaurar su honra en inglaterra y matar el ultimo de los Lou brent.  
  
Misao: no puedo ayudarlo a matar a un ser humano. ¿Cómo me pide eso?. Acaso....... por dios. La sombra en sus ojos... su venganza fue quien mato a Josephine. Ahora lo entiendo. Tiene que existir una solucion. Matar es algo que no esta en mi naturaleza.  
  
Fenix: ¿ Quien lo dice, acaso no se da cuenta que hablo con mi semejante?.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su mirada se nublo, lo sabia ese dolor lo comprendía, pero comprendia tambien el dolor de william de no ser correspondido.  
  
Misao: sé que estoy muerta al igual que usted. Aunque por causas diferentes. Por eso no he tratado de huir.  
  
Mamoru le dio la espalda esperando una respuesta, sabia lo que es el honor, ella lo entendia.  
  
Misao: volvere al Aoiya. Pero no le prometere ayudarlo. No intervendre.  
  
Se le acerco lentamente y lo vio directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos grises que la cautivaban, esos ojos que fueron adorados alguna vez. Él acaricio suavemente sus mejillas, misao cerro sus ojos para sentir a fondo esa caricia. Queria sentir, que era ser amada. Sus labios sintieron intensamente como era devorada por esa sombra, la cual buscaba rastros de un amor perdido. sus manos se deslizaban suavemente en su fragil espalda, la acerco mas a él besando su cuello y hombros desnudos. Su deseo aclamaban nombres en la oscuridad de sus insanas mentes, perdidos por la cruel realidad.  
  
Josephine  
  
Aoshi  
  
Fin del 7mo capitulo.  
  
Diosa saiya: Por dios cuanto tiempo!!!!!!!!!!. Adoro escribir , estaba casi llorando mientras escribia. Que cursi, no ^_^ Mis amigos de siempre se fueron, se cansaron de esperar que yo estubiera bien para empezar a escribir. Nobuiro, Nanase, Satoshi Tajiri. V_V todos me dejaron........................  
  
¿?: Yo estoy aquí, te estaba vigilando.  
  
Diosa saiya: @_@ y tu quien eres?. Dejate ver.  
  
¿?: sigueme y encontraras la luz.  
  
Diosa Saiya: y a este que le dio *_* . no ire a ninguna parte sino me dices quien eres.  
  
¿?: que terca es esta burra. solo sigueme y ya.......  
  
Diosa Saiya: bueno yo que estoy aburria, ok te sigo sombra graciosa. ^_^  
  
¿?: por que me abre metido en esto!!!. -_-  
  
yo nunca habia visto este camino, guey sombra, por que esta tan oscuro aquí, gueyy quien apago la luz, sombra??. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Sorpresa!!!!!!!!  
  
Nobuhiro: excelente capitulo diosa, pensaste que te ibamos a dejar solita, te equivocaste manita. Te trajimos un combo* , muchas presidentes* y varios personajes. Cierto Satoshi.  
  
Satoshi: te traje regalos del mundo pokemon. ^_~  
  
Nanase: pues yo y mis amigas no nos quedamos atrás te trajimos algunos de nuestros personajes. Y claro correra por nuestra cuenta pero..... $_$  
  
Nobuhiro: eh. nanase hablaremos de eso luego.....  
  
Toc toc toc toc abreme la puerta pedaso de idiota......................  
  
Nobuhiro: jejejjeje  
  
Diosa Saiya (con gorrito de fiesta): oigan alguien golpea esa puerta.  
  
La puerta se abre al estilo hulk.  
  
Diosa Saiya: Akira!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nobuhiro (aburrido): si, ya salio tayoyama!!!.  
  
Akira: tu!!!. Fuiste tu!!!. Ya veras.  
  
Satoshi(narrador): atencion fanaticos......... paaatada de toriyama estilo matrix sucedido de un fuerte manoplazo estilo... Eh?? Ok estilo chica defendiendose de un hentai pervertido.  
  
Akira: jajjajajja peleas como una niña.  
  
Diosa Saiya: jajajjajjaja que risa ustedes son de verdad buenos amigos. Despues de tannnnnnnnto tiempo sin escribir todavia estan aquí y con una fiesta de recibimiento.  
  
Tambien deseo dar las gracias todas las personas que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo fan fics. Un fuerte mil gracias a las personas que me dejan rewiens sin ustedes ya saben........  
  
Nanase: ok ok pero mira te preparamos algo para comer, algo que cocinan mucho en tu pais.  
  
Diosa Saiya: anja y q sera?. Dejame ver. Guauuuuuuuuuuuu pero si es Asopao. Se ve delisioso. ¿Quien lo hizo?. Por si acaso me enveneno.  
  
Nobuhiro(apenado): ninguno.  
  
Nanase: es una larga historia, tiene que ver con un pollo vivo, unos lokos cocineros y una solucion de comida rapida.  
  
Diosa saiya: increible, que resumen!!!  
  
Satoshi: pronto llegaran los invitados, vamos a comer primero me muero del hambre.  
  
Diosa Saiya: bien pero antes dejenme escribir el nombre del siguiente capitulo.  
  
" Nuestros infiernos cotidianos"  
  
nobuhiro: eso se ve macabro.  
  
Akira: en serio hicieron algo esos dos *_*  
  
Diosa Saiya: eso lo veremos despues, pues pa mi que si. Jejeje. 


	8. Nuestros infiernos cotidianos

" Nuestros infiernos cotidianos"  
  
by: Diosa Saiya  
  
Duermo entre sabanas de lujuria, me desvanezco  
dentro de mis muertos placeres. Tibio. Cálido.  
Dulce y salvaje.  
  
Misao caminaba lentamente hacia el Aioya, faltaban pocos metros para llegar. El atardecer era realmente hermoso. Un manto rojiso cubria las escasas nubes de esa tarde, discretas estrellas se asomaban para dar paso a una fresca noche.  
  
La omitsu estaba ausente dentro de si misma, tan blanca y delicada como un fantasma y tan firme como una roca. Toda una mujer.......  
  
El fino kimono rojo que portaba resaltaba su determinacion y un aura de resignada impaciencia se reflejaba en todo su ser. Su largo cabello espeso y negro caia como cascada por toda la espalda con algunos largos mechones que enmarcaban su ausente rostro, tanto sus pensamientos como sus labios los tenia marcados e hinchados; a parte de algunas marcas posesivas que emanaban un calor y extasis especial que solo ella reconocia dentro de su letargo.  
  
Desfallezco con miradas discretas, disimulo  
Instintos oscuros. Aclamo lo malévolo en  
breves instantes de dudas.  
  
El viejo okina diviso que una hermosa sombra se acercaba al Aioya , espero a que llegara. Cuando la reconocio solo se limito a dejarla pasar con respeto. Sus lagrimas brotaban de su alma, su niña misao ya habia muerto. A quien dejo entrar fue la resolucion de miles de conflictos internos, muchos desengaños y sucesos pasados.  
  
Misao: Jiya he vuelto. necesito hablar con Lord Lou Brent, despues hablare con todos los omniwa banshus lo mas pronto posible.  
  
El viejo ninja la miro resignado, desesperado por abrazarla y demostrarle que todavia contaba con el. No quiso imaginar lo que le pudo pasar en estos tres dias ausente.  
  
Okina: hai.  
  
Omasu atendia a william cuando misao entro a su habitacion junto con okina. El joven se sorprendio al verla pero mas se sorprendio cuando vio el diario entre sus manos.  
  
Misao: dejenme sola con Lord Lou Brent. Dijo con tono frio y autoritario.  
  
Su compañera ninja vio a su Okashira por primera vez pero noto algo mas, ya no era su pequeña misao-chan. Salio de la habitacion junto con okina con muchas incognitas sobre su amiga misao.  
  
William la vio incredulo, la dulce niña habia desaparecido.  
  
William: Digame, por favor, misao-chan que le hizo ese demonio en vida, por favor juro que la vengare.  
  
La joven lo observo con desprecio y con una lastima que no podia soportar su corazon.  
  
Misao: acaso cree usted que todo es venganza. Es usted un falsante. Aunque, despues de todo lo comprenda en muchas otras cosas. William quiero que lea este diario, lo traje para que se entere de la verdad. Sin embargo, no le garantizo que sera feliz despues que lo lea. La verdad no es siempre el camino a la felicidad. Su verdad william-san sera su propio infierno.  
  
Salio como llego. Una sombra. Aun el joven se preguntaba que le habra hecho ese ser tan despreciable. Vio el libro a su lado y lo abrio.  
  
Asesino mi inocencia con dagas de  
rencor. Violencia maldita que te apoderas  
de mi altanera impaciencia.  
  
Okon entro silenciosamente, solo pudo obsevar a su pequeña misao ver ausente un punto en el espacio, sentada en su futon todavia abrazaba fuertemente su nuevo kimono rojo vino. La joven ninja se sorprendio aun mas cuando misao le hablo de una forma autoritaria.  
  
Misao: Okon, necesito que por favor me prepares el baño con algunas esencias aromaticas. Por favor procura que sean rosas rojas.......  
  
La okashira miro de frente a la ninja esperando alguna respuesta mas no la obtuvo.  
  
Okon algo contrariada solo le confirmo su peticion.  
  
Okon: Hai, Okashira.......  
  
Misao: otra cosa mas, reune a todos los Omniwa Banshus, tendremos una reunion dentro de una hora. No me mires de esa forma Okon, estoy bien...... estoy viva. Realmente hay cosas que tendre que contarle a ambas pero a su debido tiempo.  
  
Le sonrio calladamente, la joven se lo agradecio. Salio de la habitación un poco mas tranquila para poner en marcha sus nuevas obligaciones.  
  
Entonare cánticos de agonía, con gritos de  
Placer, la bestia me llama y adoro su cercanía  
Tan dulcemente caótico y lleno de energía. Fuego por doquier, las ventanas de la conciencia se cierran fuertemente. El  
amanecer no llega.  
  
Recuerdos...... solo recuerdos  
  
Misao dormia placidamente, su cabeza descanzaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Sus manos acariciaban sutilmente su larga y espesa cabellera negra que cubria todo su desnudo fragil cuerpo. Aun no entendia lo que habia pasado pero no dejo de ser maravilloso. Bebio con placer del nectar de su inocencia, acallo su hambre de amar. Le enseño el extasis de la pasion desenfrenada y la fresca delicadeza de amar.  
  
Cuidadosamente la acomodaba en el futon para poder partir, no sin antes rozar sus labios contra los suyos.  
  
La nueva mujer abrio sus ojos, no se molesto en levantarse, no pensaba, no sentia, solo se guiaba de todas estas nuevas emociones humanas de las cuales era primerisa. Levanto su mano, sintio un paquete muy fino a su lado, se levanto por inercia y lo destapo.  
  
Era un hermoso kimono rojo vino con un estampado muy sofisticado, de telas muy suaves. Colores de una mujer. Misao sonrio amargamente cuando encontro una nota al lado del kimono. Decidio leerlo.  
  
Misao-dono:  
  
Existe una delgada linea entre la realidad y los sueños, nosotros la traspasamos. Gracias por su sacrificio, me devolvio la vida que me habian arrebatado y yo humildemente sere todo lo que usted desee, sin embargo, usted perdio su corazon hace tiempo. necesita encontrarlo para reencontrarse.  
  
Ese kimono tiene su historia misao-dono. Era el regalo perfecto, lo compre hace tiempo pensando en que Josephine lo usaria cuando llegaramos a japon despues de huir de inglaterra. Es rojo vino, recordandole los eternos dias de felicidad en el rosal.  
  
Sera un honor que lo uses. Por favor vuelva al Aoiya con los suyos, no la obligare a nada mas, le ruego que no interfiera en los asuntos que tengo con Lou Brent. Despreocupese cuando termine con todo esto hablaremos sobre todo lo que ha sucedido. Tendra noticias mias, se lo aseguro.  
  
Tsukimine Mamoru  
  
Del agua tibia salia un agradable aroma a rosas. Deseaba que ese olor estubiera por siempre en su cuerpo, en su existencia. No podia mentirse, la realidad era tan dura y sobretodo oscura. Su propio infierno cotidiano la consumio conviertiendola en una sombra. Determinacion. Esa es la palabra de ahora en adelante, la felicidad es un cuento, una falasia, una aventura sin rumbo. Amor, el amor esta en el placer de sentirse amada no importando nada mas. No amaba a Mamoru pero tampoco Aoshi la amaba. Era una paradoja porque tampoco Mamoru.  
  
Decidio ser firme, autoritaria, reprimir sus sentimientos, tener la determinacion de seguir adelante con todos sus conflictos internos. La realidad en breves momentos le exigia una respuesta, ¿ Por qué se entrego por primera vez a alguien que no amaba?.  
  
Una simple respuesta: por necesidad a sentirse amada.  
  
Las vibraciones eléctricas recorren mis venas, El niño impuro crece en mí, haciéndome cometer mil Travesuras. Si tan solo  
fuese por amor....  
  
La noche cayo deprisa anunciando grandes acontecimientos. todos los Omniwa Banshus estaban reunidos afuera del Aoiya esperando a su okashira. Shinomori Aoshi esperaba impaciente, notaba la callada tristeza de los demas. Cuando regreso al Aoiya luego de una tarde extenuante e interminable tratando de investigar si todo lo que habia dicho Lou Brent era real, se encontro a un Okina muy pensativo.  
  
Okina: misao-chan volvio. nos cito a todos a una reunion seguro para explicar algunas cosas, aunque.........  
  
Aoshi: prosigue.  
  
Okina: bueno, lo que que sucede es que misao-chan regreso muy cambiada. Me gustaria saber el porque de ese cambio tan drastico.  
  
Aoshi: me serciorare de ello personalmente. Cuando decida bajar.  
  
Okina: si....... quizas nos diga lo que realmente paso.  
  
El animal despertó admirando mil estrellas Mas de la puerta del pudor no paso, mil ventanas se abrieron de par en par  
mostrando la luz de la conciencia. La bestia se asusto por despertar al  
animal, se detuvieron los cánticos, la magia y el feroz incendio dejo  
marcas insondables de lujuria frustrada.  
  
Misao llego con los demas, vestida unicamente con su uniforme de omitsu pero su cinturon de tela no era de color rosa sino de rojo vino. Todo el pelo estaba sostenido en una coleta alta dejando ver su frente y sus grandes ojos verdes.  
  
El ex - okashira no pudo ocultar su asombro. No solo era su nueva apariencia sino su mirada. Mostraba tantas cosas, antes podia leer sus emociones muy bien ahora se estaba conviertiendo en una replica de si mismo. No podia creerlo ni en mil años que la alegre y dulce misao podia llegar a tener esa mirada. ¿ Qué demonios le paso?.  
  
Misao: es preciso decir que con mi llegada a casa las cosas han terminado. Nuestro invitado debera marcharse inmediatamente cuando sus heridas esten curadas. Omasu por favor encargate de darle las atenciones necesarias para que esto ocurra lo mas pronto posible. Nos mitio de la forma mas vil, Sin embargo, es una victima de muchas malas circunstancias al igual que Tsukimine-san.  
  
La joven se detuvo para pensar en mamoru y mirar las estrellas, se preguntaba cuando lo volveria a ver. Cuando volverian a falsear con el amor.  
  
Shinomori noto las ancias secretas de misao cuando fijo su mirada al cielo.  
  
Aoshi: ¿ Que sucedió con Tsukimine Mamoru?  
  
Su mirada se enfoco en aoshi con una falsa determinacion que decidio asumir.  
  
Misao: lo elimine.  
  
Un silencio de segundos que duro largos minutos. Esperaban una respuesta que misao dentro de si, aun no tenia. Shinomori pensando en lo peor decidio dar el primer paso.  
  
Aoshi: misao, deberias contarnos lo que realmente paso.  
  
Misao: william-san y yo fuimos al puerto a dar un paseo ese dia, varios hombres nos atacaron por sorpresa, no todos eran buenos ninjas, parecian mas bien principiantes. William tomo ventaja de esto y los mato de la forma mas salvaje que habia visto. Yo me defendi de otros cuya habilidades eran sorprendetes, estos me hirieron pero no de gravedad. Todos fueron exterminados hasta que quedo solo uno. Este le hizo todas las heridas de gravedad que tiene william. Al final, se fue dejando a william casi muerto. Entendi despues porque este hombre no lo mato. El placer era de otro.  
  
Todos los demas miraron a su okashira con mucha atencion, esperando a que prosiguiera relatando. Un fuerte grito de dolor genuino se escucho desde el Aoiya. Los omitsus se sorprendieron iban a socorrer aquella voz cuando misao muy tranquila pero a la vez de mandanto los detuvo.  
  
Misao: no se inmiscuyan en dolores ajenos. William-san se acaba de enterar de su futuro infierno.  
  
Aoshi: ¿A qué te refieres?.  
  
Misao: es el dolor de no ser correspondido.  
  
Aoshi la miro inquisitivamente, confundiendose aun mas de lo que estaba.  
  
El sol trajo consigo lágrimas llenas de desconsuelo mostrando el dolor de un animal herido el cual juega con su instinto día a día. Busca el amor en  
lugaresáridos alimentándose tan solo de momentos de libertad.  
¿Cuál será nuestro castigo, al despertar al  
indomable?.  
  
Okina: misao-chan, por favor se mas especifica. Necesitamos saber algunas cosas mas.  
  
Los Omniwa Banshus miraron a misao esperando respuestas sin embargo, la joven okashira estaba mirando lejanamente las estrellas. Buscando.......  
  
Aoshi: misao....  
  
Sin dejar de mirar el oscuro cielo, la ninja volvio a hablar.  
  
Misao: william-san esta leyendo un diario muy importante. El diario de Lady Hamilton. Esta leyendo toda la verdad. Por eso dije, esta descubriendo su nueva culpa. Su nuevo infierno.......  
  
Okina se asusto por la forma que su pequeña misao hablaba y se desespero.  
  
Okina: misao!!, ¿Cómo es posible que hables de esa forma tan insensible?!!.  
  
Aoshi: debemos calmarnos y dejar que misao continue.  
  
Misao: supongo que debo hacerlo, ustedes son mi familia. Me han protegido demasiado pero ya es tiempo de que dejen de hacerlo. Su pequeña misao hace tiempo que se murio.  
  
La okashira sintio en su piel el frio de la noche y se abrazo a si misma, buscando el consuelo dentro de sus nuevas esperanzas. Cerro sus ojos para pensar en ciertas manos rozando su vientre desnudo. Los abrio violentamente dejando a todos sorprendidos, esa sombra es sus ojos junto con una fiera determinacion.  
  
Shinomori pensando en lo peor la observo detenidamente y decidio preguntarle el motivo por el cual mato a Tsukimine Mamoru.  
  
Aoshi: misao...... ¿ Por qué lo eliminaste?.  
  
Makimashi misao sintio una daga atravesarle el corazon por las palabras de aoshi. Tan frio, y apartado de su sentimientos. Le pregunto de una forma poco conciente de todas esas emociones que los demas compartian calladamente con ella.  
  
Misao: lo elimine porque me secuestro y porque........  
  
Se contuvo, no pudo formular palabra alguna, como podria engañar a su familia por el mero hecho de incomodar o hacer que el ninja mostrara algun sentimiento hacia ella. Simplemente no era justo. Aunque la vida no habia sido justa con ella. El amor tampoco lo es.  
  
Cerro nuevamente sus ojos, algun dia tendrian que saberlo. Algun dia entenderian. Un nudo en su garganta y lagrimas rozaron por sus mejillas rozadas.  
  
Misao: tsukimine mamoru me poseyo creyendo que era su difunta Lady Hamilton.  
  
Un grito de dolor e impotencia por parte de okina y llantos de sus compañeros invitaron a misao a continuar y a limpiarse algunos rastros de lagrimas.  
  
Misao: no se preocupen ya todo paso. Lo importante es continuar hacia delante. Ya esta muerto.....  
  
Aoshi tenia la mirada nublada, se dejo caer en el pasto. Apreto fuertemente su kodashi. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente conteniendo su ira interior.  
  
Los demas estaban tan absortos dentro de su propio dolor que no se percataron de algunas discretas lagrimas del ex okashira.  
  
Aoshi: He fallado. Pequeña misao. Aoshi asumio su nuevo infierno.  
  
Misao: Doozo....... todo paso. Sintio el peso de la culpa del engaño y de propiciar ese dolor en los demas.  
  
El amor es egoista.  
  
Penso en que a esa confesion le falto una parte significativa, que decidio ocultar.  
  
Tsukimine Mamoru me poseyo pensando en que era su Lady Hamilton demo..... yo lo ame pensando en que él era Aoshi-sama.  
  
Fin del 8vo capitulo.  
  
Diosa Saiya: por fin acabe este capitulo pense que nunca lo terminaria. Me enrede en la trama un poquito pero sali adelante con muchas sorpresas que vienen por ahí. Jejeje.  
  
Nobuhiro: oye diosa creo que te pasaste. Nunca pense que realmente esos dos llegarian a algo.  
  
Diosa saiya: realmente quize escribir algo diferente. Ademas, en este fic Aoshi ve a misao como su hermanita ^_^ . eso debe cambiar no crees?.  
  
Satoshi: pero de ahí a querer dormir con el primero que la secuestra eso parece una accion medio desesperada por parte de la comadreja.  
  
Diosa Saiya: ~_~U  
  
Nanase: no creo que sea tan drastico, de seguro tiene una carta bajo la manga. Jeje peor fuera si Mamoru y Aoshi se llegaran a gustar jeje.  
  
Nobuhiro: eres una hentai nanase.  
  
Diosa Saiya: @_@. El caso esta en que las cosas cambien, que sea mas emocionante. Y ya!!! No me hagan escribir mas tengo una fuerte resaca por culpa de ustedes.  
  
Satoshi: jajjajajjajja  
  
Nanase: ~_~  
  
Nobuhiro: ^_^  
  
Diosa saiya: un momento, pero ustedes llevaron a toriyama a su casa.  
  
Nanase: ~_~  
  
Satoshi: jajajjajajjajjajja jajajjajajajjaj hip jajjajajjaja.  
  
Nobuhiro: ^_^  
  
Diosa Saiya: en fin.......... le preguntare yo misma a Toriyama. Cuando venga por aquí.  
  
Nanase: oye diosa........ tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto pendiente.  
  
Diosa Saiya: anja!!!!, ¿Qué será?.  
  
¿?: Malditos hijos de @#@$ $#^% %^&%^%*& $^&%*%^$^$#$#.  
  
Diosa saiya: Akira!!!.  
  
Nobuhiro y satoshi: jajajjajajjajajajajjjajajajaj jajajjajajajajjaja hip jajajjajajjajaja. Ja ja  
  
Akira: me vengare lo juro.  
  
Diosa saiya: espera, no te vallas!!!!!!!. Dejen de reirse!!! Y me cuentan ahora mismo que le hicieron al pobre de akira!!!.  
  
Nanase: pobre?, jeje de donde?. Tu sabes cuanto gano el por Dragon ball. $_$  
  
Diosa Saiya: ~_~U Ire en su busqueda, no me dare por vencida. Ustedes quedense aquí. Cuidado con lo que escriben. Entendieron!!!!!!  
  
Todos: Si!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Satoshi: jeje ñaca ñaca estan pensando lo mismo que yo ^_^  
  
Nanase: vamos a darle colorido a este fic.  
  
Nobuhiro: manos a la obra!!!!  
  
Satoshi: nuestro propio capitulo.  
  
Nanase: muy bien, a ver....... el proximo capitulo será:  
  
Aoshi en el pais de las maravillas.  
  
Satoshi: no lo creo. Será:  
  
Los Omniwa Banshus conocen a pikachu.  
  
Nobuhiro: un momento vamos a hacer esto bien. Que les parece si abundamos mas sobre la nochecita que paso misao-chan con Mamoru. Seria interezante.  
  
Satoshi: hentai no. Mira que nos demandan por poner esas cosas en fanfiction y algunas paginas no aceptan hentai.  
  
Nanase: vamos a hacer un lemon. Digamos que seria una historia alterna. Ya tengo el nombre.  
  
"Despertares"  
  
satoshi: me gusta.  
  
Nobuhiro: tambien a mi.  
  
Nanase: manos a la obra. 


End file.
